Holding on and Letting Go
by GalaxyPink
Summary: Summary: AU: In a galaxy far away, Amidala is the daughter of Emperor Palpatine. She has just been married to Lord Vader, third in Commander of the Imperial Army. Instead of complying with her father's wishes, she attempts to murder Vader and flees for the Rebellion. Due to certain circumstances, a certain well known former Jedi Knight reenters her life. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Padme' Naberrie- daughter of the Emperor has fled for her life. Why? She is pretty sure she has taken the life of Lord Vader and now she's now the run.

A/n-This is a rewrite of my orignal story. I felt that the plot had too many " holes" so there are some items that have changed in this series versus the old. Please review or follow if you feel this is worth a chance!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1, Alderaan**

 **Day 1 Month 1 14 BBY ( 5 years after the Rise of the Empire)**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

I blink back the tears as they rise upon my cheeks. I hastily brush them back as I lay in the darkness. The snores of several other soldiers can be heard in the room below me. This room is about the size of 10 by 12, with four soldiers two to each bunk. I lay on the top bunk listening to the snoring surrounding me. This is my new home. How did I get into this mess? Eight days ago my life had been wonderful- less stressful and I wasn't on the run.

I try to scoff by the laughter in my mouth from coming out. If the Commanders found anyone awake after lights out, I'd be scrubbing the latrines for the rest of the night- and that isn't an experience I want to remember.

My thoughts travel back to why I am here- as a new recruit for the Galactic Confederation. The newest sore in the Emperor's side: or rather old wound ripped open. The Galactic Confederation had formed approximately 5 years ago during the Clone Wars, when several star systems had seceded from the former Galactic Republic that Chancellor Palpatine had been given more direct powers to end the war. In the end. the war had been a sham, and many Jedi had been murdered over the power dispute. Nowadays, the Galactic Order is in shambles- two lines appear in the galaxy- those planets loyal to the Empire and those who have rallied as the Galactic Confederation or as the Emperor calls them the Rebels Scum or was that the saying of his little puppets? Dooku and Vader? I can't possibly remember as my head is already full and I am drained with the training from the day.

I rub my newly cut hair which has been shaved down to nothing. If I were to step in front of a mirror no one would recognize the young woman known to the galaxy as Amidala. I have lost the identity I strived so hard to pretend to be the past five years of my life- all of my families' sake. Be the obedient daughter- now the killer and rebel traitor.

My hands shake as I rub the newly cut hair on my head. I had loved my curls. My love had cherished my lengthy curls. I had kept them long as part of a tradition since I was a child, but now I had given that part of myself away. Pieces of my soul have died over countless years. Amidala has died and I have been reborn- portraying a young male solider named Ben Naberrie. No one knew my mother's maiden last name, it is an uncommon one. Why did I go to such drastic measures?

For starters everyone in the galaxy knows the face of Amidala, daughter of their loyal emperor. Everyone in the Imperial Navy is probably looking for her right now. And two? By law in either the Empire or Galactic Confederation women are barred from serving in the Navy. At the age of 14 I had been Queen of Naboo, and my father had cheered me on as I had been crowned at such a young age. Although after my term ended three years ago, I have been held prisoner in my own home. My father had made sure for my protection that I had an escort at all times, and had no affiliations with the Galactic Confederation. My job has been to remain in hiding and at his side, wearing a plastered mask- or rather the tradition white makeup of the royals of Naboo. I wasn't allowed to reveal my face without this makeup in a public meeting. My father suggested it was for my own safety. My life has been a Kriffing Hell since the Empire took over, and my reign ended. The one ally I had left had snuck me through the Galactic lines of Alderann system. If anyone found out that Sabe had helped me escape- her head would be on a metal pike for the entire galaxy to see.

In addition it doesn't help that I am the daughter of the Emperor. My father will have the entire Imperial Navy searching for me if he finds out that I'm gone. He'll track me down and have me beheaded as a treat for the rebels to watch and observe. Yes, the fact that I'm the daughter of the famous Sith lord and heir to the Empire doesn't help my case.

My thoughts dwell onto my dear father. He is all I have left of my so-called family. My mother left my father when I was 13, and she gave me the choice, live with him or come back to Naboo with her. I had chosen my father over her. I had believed my father was a good man and loved me. My mother hadn't looked back since. She had remarried and had step-children with a man named Ruwee. He had a daughter who is older than myself and I believe they even have grandchildren now. I blame my mother for leaving us- I don't really care for her in any sort of way. She is dead to me.

More tears come as my thoughts dwell back onto the reasons for my grief. His name is on my lips as I remember the man I had loved- he is gone- dead because of his beliefs. Rush Clovis. Senator Rush Clovis had proposed his dream of helping me leave the Empire behind us. He had been a rebel spy and the love of my life. Rush and I had been secretly seeing each other for the past eight months. I close my eyes and flashes of his red fiery hair and golden eyes appear before me. He had been so careful of his connections to the Rebels. He had made sure no one knew of them, or of our relationship.

The tears drip from my eyelids and I shove my face into my pillow to stifle the on-coming sobs. Everyone that I let into my heart always ended up leaving in some way or another…. And his had been in death. His death had been on the bloody hands of my father's third in command- Lord Vader.

The flashes of Vader's red light-saber slicing through my lover's chest will never leave my mind. It seems as if I am reliving the moment each night since his death. He died at the hands of Lord Vader because of some notes found on a data-pad found in his apartment. The only reason they had been found was because I had gone over to his apartment to have dinner with him. Then the guards had come and found me and searched his apartment to be sure he hadn't taken my innocence. Anyhow, they had found the datapad and Lord Vader had questioned him briefly before slicing through his young body. I had held him as he had died in my arms. His last words to me had consisted of "I love you."

The last image I have is of Lord Vader ordering two storm troopers to pick me up as I screamed and fought to keep myself next to his lifeless body. I dispised Lord Vader with every bone in my body. He took a man that meant the world to me away….

The tears have soaked my pillow at this point and I muffle the sounds of my sobs through it. This week hadn't gotten any better after that…. But my thoughts drift back to the reason – the real reason I have gone into hiding with my new alias...

Because of my hatred for Vader I wanted vengeance. I'm a murderer…. I think I killed Darth Vader four days ago…

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

The Clones Wars did happen- but several systems decided to join the Separtists from the Republic due to the Chancellor's gaining of powers. The End of the Clone Wars three years later ( NOTE: Anakin did turn to the dark side at this time and was injured on Mustafar. He also served as Jedi Knight prior to the events. However, keep in mind in this story Padme' is 5 years younger than him-so switch their ages around.)

Please follow and review if you would like to keep reading!

-GP

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1, Alderaan**

 **Day 2 Month 1 14 BBY ( 5 years after the Rise of the Empire)**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

My eyes blink in the darkness as I lay there exhausted from the crying events of the night. Soon the morning drill would commence and the day of training would begin. A day which lasted from 4 am until 10 pm. I am nothing to most of these officers in the Rebellion- fresh off the farm as they would call a farmboy err… girl… in my case. Most fresh recruits are required 12 weeks of what they consider "boot camp" an intense version of military tactics and then we train under a Commanding Officer before being assigned bases for our first duty stations. This is my second day as a recruit. I had arrived off of the refugee ship enroute from Naboo on a 12 hour ride and arrived in time for the orientation at the Base.

When the new recruits are called into the conference rooms, we'll be introduced to our Commanders for the next 12 weeks. I rub through my nonexistent hair on my head and my thoughts dwell on the past few days of my life- or rather the past two weeks of my life.

After Lord Vader had killed Rush, I had stormed to my father's chambers and screamed and shouted that Lord Vader needed to be punished for his crimes. My father had sat back and listened carefully to my points of argument and then had calmly told me my punishment instead. He told me that I would be marrying that monster, which he had agreed to the arrangement only the week before and had waited to tell me of this joyous news. Yes- not only had Vader murdered the man I had loved, but he was to be my future husband….

Okay- he had by law became my husband three days ago. The wedding had been small- only my father, handmaiden, Vader and I and of course the priest. The wedding wasn't one I dreamed about- it was short and bitter. My father had made sure of it. Holo-photos had been taken to share with the public : Lord Vader in that black suit of his and I was dressed in a tradition white wedding dress. The gown had been chosen for me- it had been filled with ruffles and white roses all over it. The dress had been sleeveless and covered any cleavage I did have. And of course I had been required to wear the dreadful makeup of Nabooian royalty. Sabe had come to me after the ceremony and I had cried on her shoulder for hours at a time. I remember the fear I had of having to fulfill my wifely duty to Lord Vader.

I wanted nothing but to murder that son of Sith. I had told Sabe I wanted to get away. She had told me of her connections to Bail Organa in the rebellion. She helped me plan out my departure that evening. I had pretended to dress for my wedding night to go to Lord Vader's chambers. He had specific chambers made for him aboard his ship. Most of his soldiers thought they were for changing out his suits of armor, I knew better. My father had once told me of his newest apprentice's accident. Apparently Vader needed special chambers to walk around without his mask and suit on. He had been in a freak accident some years back and his lungs didn't work the same way as they had so long ago. I had wondered if he was even a human being- wouldn't my father had chosen someone that was compatible for children's sake? I doubt he would want to crossbreed with another species….

The lights flicker on and I blink back the bright ceiling lights of my quarters. A few fusses can be heard from below me and one of the men in the bunk across from my own curses and hides underneath the bright lights. I sit up and return my thoughts onto the day ahead. I had read up on the so-called boot camp I had joined. It depended on the Commander in charge of his troops- why? Because some of the Commanders are former Jedi Knights- some I even knew of- Obi-wan Kenobi is one man I haven't seen since the end of the Clone Wars- five years prior.

I pull on my boots and leap from the bunk.

My bunkmate below me rubs through his cleanly shaven head and his green eyes watch me. He snickers, "Aren't you a little short to be jumping from the bed kid?"

I roll my eyes and mutter in a deeper voice then my own, "I'm not a kid, I'm 21 you dolt."

The green-eyed man rubs his hand over my shaved head and stands in an intimating pose. I glance up at him with all of my 64 inches as he is four inches taller than me. He laughs and says, "You have spunk kid, but I think the gods forgot to send you through puberty."

I roll my brown eyes at him and hold out my hand to greet him. "I'm Ben- Ben Naberrie."

Green eyes holds out his own hand and announces, " I'm Ferus Olin. Where are you from Naberrie?"

I shrug and mutter, " Naboo, but I hail from Courscant."

Ferus smirks and mutters, "So you're an uppity huh? Imperial bred."

I shake my head and utter, "Nope, raised on the lower levels of Courscant. Where are you from Olin?"

Ferus grabs his navy jacket as we head out for morning training. He replies, "Actually I'm from the former Jedi Temple on Courscant- don't tell anyone though… I don't want others knowing I have an advantage up against you all."

I smirk at him and state, "I won't- but if you can watch my back that would be helpful."

We bound around the corridors one at a time, chatting away about our lives. He didn't say much about the Jedi temple other than he had been there the day Order 66 had been released; the day that most of the Jedi had been wiped out and placed in distant memory for most of the galaxy. A memory I had burned in my mind as I had watched the Jedi temple from my apartment in 500 Republica burn and the flames had licked the sky. The spin on the entire incident had been that the Jedi who had been former Council members had decided to attempt to join the newly formed Galactic Confederation and murder my father. The spin of lies didn't fool me. I had figured out this was a ploy for my father to take control of the Republic and I had just stood by and watched my republic burn in front of my eyes. I watched friends flee for their home planets and flee from Courscant in fear for their lives. I had cried at seeing the names of people- no Jedi that had died in the fall of the Temple- or in the battles across the galaxy which massacred the population of the Jedi- including a former flame…

But that is another tale- another lifetime…..

I find a seat at a table with Ferus as we had looked for our names on the listing board. The board had organized us randomly and I found myself sitting next to Ferus and eight other men. Though out of the ten of us I am the shortest one, and I have to sit up straight to reach the floor in the large uncomfortable metal chair. I rub my arms against the chair to stop myself from being a nervous wreck. The idea that my commanding officer could be someone I had known in my past life could put a threat to my existence here.

My eyes peer over at the other fresh recruits in the large conference room. The room holds at least five or six tables with simple metal chairs. These rooms were also used for meetings when the Council of the Galactic Confederation met to discuss the next moves for the Rebellion against the Empire.

My eyes dance around the men around me. There are humans- and other beings alike; all of us awaiting our fates in the hands of the leading Commanders of the Rebellion's army. One man beside Ferus leans into my ear and murmurs, " I've heard that the life span for a new recruit is ten months, hope you can last that long kid."

I spin my head to stare at the young man beside me. His brown eyes dance with fire and intimation. He cannot be more than 20 years old and his cockiness shines his little all-star attitude. I lean into his space, ignore his height and strength he has on me. I snap back, "I'll be an officer in no time, while the Imperials have your ass in their inquiring chambers. You won't last a day with them."

Ferus watches my sudden outburst as the brown eyed man snaps back, "Oh yeah? Why don't I just prove that now by kicking your ass."

I stand to my feet and glare up at the arrogant prick that has stood now ready to take a swing at me. His hot fiery eyes shoot towards me and his fist begins to descent towards my face. Though I have an advantage against the prick- I'm smaller than him. I duck and swing my fist towards his stomach. He grunts as I swing a jab and land a cross into his gut. He growls out in agony and throws me back towards the table the other men have left. They have encircled me and the brown-eyed man. The prick throws a hook in my direction and I block his punch with my elbow. I swing around his back and duck another jab to the face. He whirls just as I use my elbow to swipe him once across the face. The sounds of his nose cracking hits my ears and he stumbles back towards the metal table. I use my left foot to kick him directly in his manly parts and he grunts out as blood trickles from his nose. He falls against the chairs and Ferus and other men around us cheer. I realize in that moment they are cheering for me. I smirk at the bloody man in front of me and snicker out, "What do you think now huh? Arrogant Prick."

I smugly watch him get help up by two of the men in our little group. The cheers are shut up by the sounds of a booming voice, "What the hell is going on here?"

My eyes flicker to the demanding voice of a man standing to my left. The man in a navy uniform with the officers' insignia appears with his arms crossed. His cold blue eyes stare at the bloody man in front of him and then dart to me. My eyes meet the man's and my breathing stops for a few moments. Those blue orbs stare into my own and I intake sharply as the voice of Anakin Skywalker demands, "Who started this?"

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 2 Month 1 14 BBY ( 5 years after the Rise of the Empire)**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

I eye the older man in front of me- or rather the older version of a man I thought was dead. My eyes flicker to those blue orbs and I observe his appearance. His cold blue eyes dart between myself and the prick grunting on the floor. His once long blond hair is shorter, close to the length of his ears and it slightly curls behind them. His Rebellion uniform is unlike his former Jedi robes I remember him wearing all those years ago. But the Jedi are dead and gone- how had he survived?

Anakin Skywalker was supposedly listed as among the dead during the Order of 66. He was the Hero without Fear as most beings called him across the galaxy. He was a talented Jedi Knight whom I had met on several occasions. I was very young when I had first encountered Anakin Skywalker, a lone boy who had come to seek training from the Jedi. He had been around ten or so at the time. I was a mere girl of 5 , who was curious of the boy in my father's office. My father had introduced us and I had been intrigued by the boy's abilities to read others. That is the first memory I have of the boy who would become a famous Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars.

I did not see Anakin Skywalker again until he was a padawan under the tutelage of Obi-wan Kenobi. I remember I had become queen the year prior and at the age of 15, there had been an attempt on my life. A lone terrorist cell had ambushed my cruiser on its way to Courscant. I had gone to Courscant to oversee the trials of Nute Gunray whom had been responsible in the blockade on Naboo. I was there to support my Senator and former Queen Eirtaé Radmeed whom had liberated her people during the crisis of the blockade. At the time, it had not been public knowledge that I was the Chancellor's only daughter- that is until a Bounty Hunter took out my star cruiser and murdered several members of my staff. My father had pleaded with the Jedi to send forces to investigate the causes behind the attack. The Jedi had sent Anakin and his master to protect me and investigate the assassins. Little did I know, my father was behind everything- all to start a war between the Republic and the Separatists. The investigation had lead " proof" that the assassins had been linked to the Separatists and Count Dooku which ended in the first Battle of the Clone Wars. I however, did not witness too many events during this time- I was stuck on Naboo being protected by a certain young Jedi. A certain young Jedi who did not know of my true identity, or that I was alive...

Three years later, I had heard of his death on Mustafar. Or so I had thought. My father had told me personally of his death- but here he is- alive and well. My eyes cover every inch of his form as I intake the years apart. He has a scar that travels across his left eye. His right side of his face holds some scarring- probably from burns he sustained on Mustafar. My father had told me that he had fought against Count Dooku as a traitor to the newly formed Empire. Dooku had trapped him on a cliff-side and had taken his life- or so I thought.

His features do not hold any pleasures at the moment though. His expression is stone and his eyes express his dislike for fighting among the recruits. It's not if I could help it! The damn prick had threatened me. I had to stand my own ground.

Anakin's eyes dart between the two of us and his voice booms in demands, "What the hell happened?"

The brown-eyed prick grunts out, " The kid started it. He called me an asshole just because I told him I could kick his ass."

Anakin's hard gaze flickers to me and takes me in. He then observes the damage I have done to the man who claims I'm the one who started it. A small smirk attempts to flare onto his lips and then it is gone. He eyes me and then asks, " Is that what happened Cadet?"

I lick my lips and deepen my voice so that I do not sound like a young woman. " No Sir. He swung first. I was only defending myself."

Anakin's eyes dart back to the man in question who leans against two of his fellow recruits. He shakes his head and snaps out, "Either way, both of you have earned 5 demerits a piece. I will not tolerate fighting between my cadets."

I grit my teeth in aggravation as that bastard whom I've beat up has the nerve to smirk at me. I grip onto my fists and attempt at to calm myself down. Anakin notices my change in tone and eyes the bastard I've beaten up. He declares, " Come to think of it, perhaps 10 demerits for you, and five for –" He gestures towards me and eyes me carefully finishing his orders, " the kid."

The bastard frowns and begins to protest, " But sir-"

Anakin whirls on the brown eyed man and snaps out, " You follow orders solider, if you're going to make it in the next 12 weeks of training then you better shut your mouth."

I hold back the chuckling I want to throw out at the irony. Here I am under the Command of a former flame. When I think I can run from my past- there it comes to hit me in the face.

Ferus behind me does the chuckling for me. Anakin glares in his direction and barks out, "The rest of you are no better than them! Hit the mats now!"

His voice booms deeply into my skin and as he barks his orders the men around me begin to file past. My eyes watch them and I begin to head in the same direction when I am pulled back by a strong force of nature. My eyes glance in the direction of Anakin. He glares down at me and barks out, "What is your name Cadet?"

I keep my eyes on him as I reply, "Cadet Naberrie, sir."

He nods and almost as if there is some recognition that crosses his expression, and then it is gone. I exhale soft sigh, as I was unsure if he would recognize me in any sort of way. It has been six years since our last meeting, and as far as he knows " Padme'" the handmaiden died.

I attempt to walk towards the sparing rooms, but his hand stops me. I glare up at him and demand, "Sir you ordered us to hit the mats."

He grimaces down at me and announces, "Not for you. I think you've done your far sharing of sparring today, Naberrie. You can clean every latrine in the Base today, got it?"

I know my glare burns into his eyes as he forces me to move forward. I mumble curses under my breath as he leads me towards what probably will be known as the janitor's closet.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Summary of story: The Republic was organized into an Empire five years prior to the set of this story. A few years prior to that, several systems left the Republic due to the delegation of 2000 ( which I am pretending happened earlier than in ROTS.) and named it The Galactic Confederation. The GC and E have a peace treaty as of right now, but this won't last. Anakin was trained as a Jedi until five years prior. He turned to the dark side and became Vader. Yes, he is also working with the rebels but I don't want to give away why. You'll experience all of that history in the next chapter.

As Always: Please R&R if you would like the story to continue.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1, Alderaan**

 **Day 3 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

My bones ache as the blaring lights enter my eyelids. The third day of hell will soon commence. I had spent my first day of true training, cleaning toilets with a small brush that appeared to be a used toothbrush. I had cleaned every single latrine on the base….. every single one. Anakin had meant it when I had been punished for my crimes, which had been defending myself.

He had become harden from the years of war. His body is battle scarred and from what I can tell by this expression, he's turned into a complete ass. But don't Commanders have to be this way? I know if I had made the sort of move in the Imperial Academy- I would have been thrown out or worse force-choked by Vader.

I groan out at the ache in my bones as I hop out of bed. I rub my head and feel the stubble of hair there. Ferus yawns and grins at me and says, " Hey Kid, the entire troop was talking about you. You have spunk."

I frown at him and his immature outlook of my actions from the prior day. I didn't care about his thoughts or any other of the men's in our unit, but I can't react like a woman- they would know I don't belong in their little group. I mumble out, "Yeah- that asshole had to be taught a lesson."

Ferus pats my back and his green eyes watch me playfully. He gestures towards the corridors, "I'm sure you'll be hurting after training with Commander Skywalker today."

I groan out and mutter, "What does he have planned today?"

"Katas," I moan at the feelings of future bruises that will form on my already achy body.

I wasn't much for fighting unless it was in defense of my honor. I had learned hand-to hand combat at the prime age of 7. My father had thought it would benefit me as Queen of Naboo, which he had shoved the title in my face at a very young age. I had been placed in the Youth Legislative Program at the age of 12 and boarding school on Naboo, away from my father. He had been " too busy" to be part of my life. However, he made sure that I received one of the highest educations available in the studies of politics. At the time, I had begged and pleaded for him to send me to medical school. I had enjoyed taking part in healing others- but he had other plans for my future. I became Queen of Naboo at the age of 14 and used my birth name of Amidala as my title. Very few people knew my middle name of Padme'. Sabe and the few handmaidens who I consider friends are allowed to call me by my middle name. I had become asctoumed to the life of a Queen, until the day Anakin Skywalker crossed paths with a simple handmaiden in a garage...

* * *

 _ **Day 3 Month 1 20 BBY**_

 _ **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**_

 _The royal grounds served for many different purposes; including an building for speeders that were used to transport the royal parties back and forth between public occasions. Captain Panka thought it was a good idea that I have Sabe step in as my decoy after the attempt on my life. I had protested and then gave in when Sabe had chided me for my behavior and lack of common decency of my own life. In turn, I was free to go anywhere the handmaidens went and unnoticed by the guards and Jedi protecting the queen. I had a few free moments of my life back and I had decided to take one of the speeders into town._

 _The garage that held the speeders was usually empty. I had stepped into the building and eyed the four large yellow speeders. My feet had tip-toed as quiet as I could have been in flats. My purple gown had slid against the metal flooring. I had chosen to wear a simple purple dress which had a hood to cover my face. My eyes peered around the garage and I headed towards the closest speeder. I had reached the speeder for a mere few seconds, when a voice from behind had demanded, " Where do you think your going?"_

 _I had leapt several inches in the air and spun on demand. My mouth was set firm in a frown as my eyes had laid upon a young man I had met earlier in the day as Queen. His jaw was set firm in a frown as well. His arms were crossed, and his blue eyes shined in a firm icy shade. I place my hands on my hips and reply, " I'm going into Theed for some last minute shopping."_

 _The man eyes me and shakes his head stating, " I don't think so. You don't have authorized leave."_

 _I roll my eyes at the Jedi and mutter, " I am one of the Queen's handmaidens, I have clearance."_

 _His eyebrows raise in curiosity, but there is a hint of suspicious in his tone. " If you are one of the Queen's handmaidens, you would know the Queen has been asked to keep her staff on the grounds until further notice."_

 _I step closer to the Jedi Knight and explain, " Look- here Jedi, I am running into town on personal errands for the Queen. She has asked me to send word to her mother of her safety and to complete some shopping errands as well."_

 _The Jedi's eyes as still suspicious and he stated, " My name is Knight Anakin Skywalker, and there is no way I'm letting you leave these grounds."_

 _I huffed out, " Listen Knight Skywalker, I'm taking this speeder into town, whether you like it or not. So you can drag me out of here kicking and screaming if you'd like."_

 _Anakin cracked a small smirk on his lips and commented, " I doubt you could escape the grasp of the force."_

 _I cannot help_ _the small giggle that escaped my lips. I reassured, " I am highly capable of escaping your force hold."_

 _Anakin's smile widened and he scoffed, " I doubt it young handmaiden, you'd be as light as a feather on the wind. But I have a compromise for you, why don't I accompany you do Theed and you can show me your beautiful city."_

 _I tilt my head at the blue eyed-man in front of me and murmur, " It will be a pleasure Knight Skywalker."_

 _I lifted my hand to place mine in his. His hands are calloused and rough as he asks, " Do you have a name?"_

 _My smile grew as I introduced myself, " I'm Padme'."_

 _He smiled in return and murmurs, " It is a pleasure to meet you, Padme'."_

* * *

Ferus snaps my attention back to our work of the day. We had strolled through the corridors and made it to the chow hall. My eyes glance through at the hundreds of people in the chow hall. A sea of navy colored uniforms shown throughout the room. The room is vast- and basic metal chairs and long tables hold 12 to a table. I wait in line with Ferus as we wait our turns to grab some grub the Rebels determined to be the most nourishes meals in the galaxy.

The food isn't too bad though. It's not so appealing and doesn't smell too good, but if I'm hungry I'll eat it. I've eaten worse- far worse at balls my father has thrown in his honor. My eyes travel through the line as we make our way through it and I notice another familiar face sitting at a table- Obi-wan Kenobi.

His gray eyes stare off in the distance as he seems to be in thought. He has aged since I have seen him last. He has cropped his brown hair that once hung past his shoulders. He has a goatee and he rubs it in thought. I hadn't known Obi-wan as well as his former Padawan, but he hadn't trusted my father. We had gotten along quite well when he had been protecting me as Queen of Naboo.

Ferus glances in the direction of Commander Kenobi and murmurs, " C'mon we can sit there. Commander Kenobi is charming compared to his former padawan."

My eyes snap to Ferus green ones as I question, " Do you know him well?"

He smirks and states, " Not well- but he might remember me."

We draw closer to Obi-wan and then his eyes glance up as Ferus asks if we can sit at his table. Obi-wan's gray eyes watch us and he recognizes Ferus and offers us to sit. I plop down beside Ferus which is across from Obi-wan. Obi-wan's eyes turn onto me and he questions, " And you are?"

Ferus speaks for me, " Cadet Naberrie. The kid that beat up Tarkin."

Obi-wan's gray eyes grow in surprise as he admits, " Anakin told me of your quarrel and of your cocky remarks."

I glare up at him as I stir the mush in front of me. I mutter, " Commander Skywalker doesn't know what he's talking about. I wasn't the cocky one. Tarkin was acting like an ass and tried to hit me first. I was defending myself."

Obi-wan smiles at me genuinely and states, " I see." He pauses and changes the subject, " Where are you from?"

I bite my lip and mutter, " Naboo."

He nods in recognition and is about to question me again when someone from behind us clears their throat. Three pairs of eyes stare up at the intruder who happens to be the devil himself. I frown upon seeing Anakin standing there with a grimace on his features. He plops down beside Obi-wan and mutters to us, " Don't you two have somewhere else to sit?"

I glare bravely at my Commander and retort, "No sir, and I'm not about to move."

Ferus's eyes widen at my brave comment. His eyes dart to Anakin's whom his frown has deepened the lines around his mouth. To think I use to like to kiss that mouth of his….

I can't stand him at the moment! He has done nothing but irritate the shit out of me since his arrival into my life. He glares in my direction and his stone cold eyes stare me down. His tone is stern as he replies, " Did you enjoy cleaning those latrines yesterday Naberrie? If you'd like another round of those today, I can arrange that."

I grit my teeth holding back a snort retort, but it shoots out in waves, "Yes sir I did. Would you like me to use a smaller brush this time? I could make sure those latrine blocks are fresh for the other cadets."

Ferus and Obi-wan watch the battle raging between us. Anakin's grasp on the table has his knuckles turning white. He growls out, "If you like it so much, you can be on latrine duty for the rest of the week."

I shrug and snap back, "Yes sir, if that is what you wish."

Obi-wan attempts to step between our quarrel of words and says, " Naberrie is from Naboo. Commander Skywalker and I have been to Naboo on several occasions."

Anakin's eyes glare into mine as he asks, " Your from an Imperial Planet, how odd. "

I shrug, keeping my eyes on him. I mutter, " Not everyone on the Imperial Planets have sided with the Empire."

Anakin glares down at his food in front of him, disinterested as he mutters, "Yes, but once an Imperialian, always an Imperialian.

I grit my teeth as I respond, "How so?"

His eyes stay plastered onto his food as he mumbles out, "It's just a saying I hear among the cadets. Most Imperials come to us- attempting to infiltrate the Galactic Confederation- and a traitors. Be sure your loyalties lie with the Galactic Confederation now."

My eyes stay planted onto his face as I respond, " Of Course."

The chime of the first training class of the day was about to begin. My eyes dart to Obi-wan's and I mumble out, " It is a pleasure to meet you. "

I glance towards Ferus and mutter, " I'll see ya back at the bunks. I have latrines to scrub clean."

I pick up my tray and I know Anakin Skywalker's blue orbs are glaring a hole into my back. He wants to make my life a living hell? Well I'm not going down without a fight.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- Thank you for the reviews and new followers! Please enjoy this revamped chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1, Alderaan**

 **Day 5 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin's POV)**

I stomp back to my quarters with sweat dripping down my neck. The latest Kata's training hadn't gone as I had planned… My men are complete idiots. Tarkin seems to think he can kick anyone's ass and then he throws punches three inches off from where they should land. His crew as I like to call them: Aronds, and Buttler aren't much better. Those boys are fresh off of a farm somewhere in the Outer Rims and they think rough housing is considered a part of their fighting training.

Then- there's Herald, Jones and Pickett- who are all cowards. All three boys are from wealthy families here on Alderaan. They have never been in a position of combat before and cower each time Tarkin or Aronds throws a punch at them. Olin- isn't quite as bad as the others. I knew him from the Jedi Temple- before Order 66. He is quite competitive but at least has a shot at becoming a good solider. Last but not least- there's Naberrie.

The shrimp of my group; he only stands at my chest height and could be mistaken for a 16 year old boy. But boy is he a Kriffin Hellion. For such a small man, he's got spunk and nerve and doesn't like discipline. He rubs me the wrong way every time he opens his mouth. Most of the men don't get under my skin, but this guy? Man- he's been around for a week now and I can't stand the sight of him.

So I haven't been the nicest commanding officer to him, but he should hate me. That's the point of training these men. They learn to hate your guts and in the end they are loyal and respect you for the training you've given them. At least that is what I've learned as a trainer these past few years.

I use the force to open the door to my refresher and turn on the blazing hot water in the shower- well at least I think it will be warm by the time I take care of my injuries. I pull off my black workout shirt and eye myself in the mirror. Several beta patches stick to my sweaty skin and I hiss as I pull the strips away from the healing wounds. Three injuries that I should have had a healer look at- but no- I have more important things to worry about. I eye the cauterized wounds- they are healing nicely. The first is near the line of my abdomen. The second and third- almost had me on an operating table. The seared flesh stares back at me and nearest the one place that could have taken my life- near my heart. I had been lucky the armor had protected me from a certain princesses onslaught.

My thoughts dwell back upon Cadet Naberrie. There is something about this particular cadet that has set me on edge. It's as if I've seen him before and the last name is familiar to me as well. I search my memories for a face long gone- and name- a particular name that may have a connection to this new cadet. My eyes snap open in remembrance- I had known someone with the same last name- someone who died six years ago...

* * *

 _ **Day 20 Month 3 20 BBY**_

 _ **( Anakin's POV)**_

 _My eyes turned to face the morning light. I blinked back the sleep in them and I yawned. I closed my eyes again, reaching for the warm body next to me. I heard a soft moan escape her lips and a small smile appears on my features. I leaned down and kissed her softly. Her caramel eyes opened and express her need and ache. The previous night we had given into our desires and bodily wants._

 _I murmur against her lips, " Good Morning, milady."_

 _A soft sigh escaped her lips and she mumbled, " Can't we ignore the rising sun?"_

 _I chuckled and kissed her lips once more. She groans as I attempt to sit up in her soft bed. She grabs the back of my shoulders and shoves me down onto the bed. Her full body weight is upon my chest and she wags her finger in my face, scolding, " We should stay in bed just a bit longer. Let's ignore the world and let it go on without us."_

 _I shake my head and mutter, " I wish we could live in such a galaxy, but Padme', we have our duties."_

 _Her joyious expression darkens at the mention of our mandates. She knows as well as I what were doing is against the Jedi Code. She lifted herself off my chest and wraps the sheet around her naked form. Her brown curls bob around her angelic face and her chocolate orbs shine with melancholy. I placed my hand on her cheek and murmur, " Padme', you have to come to you senses- I'm a Jedi and your a handmaiden for the Queen we can't live in a fantasy forever."_

 _She turns her eyes away from me and eyes the floor. She whispered bitterly, " I know we have duties-" She pauses and continues, " And what of us when you leave?"_

 _Her usually warm eyes harden as they flickered back onto my own gaze. I gulp and fumble out, " I don't know where this leaves us. What truly can we gain out of a long distance relationship?"_

 _She grabbed my hand tightly and remarked, " I don't want lose a chance to have you in my life. Are you willing to give up a chance of whatever this path leads us?"_

 _I attempted a small grin, but I know her youth and emotions blind her from seeing the truth. We can't go down this path- even if it isn't where I want to end this. I clasp her hand in my own and question, " Can you risk your career for me? Can you risk my reputation as a Jedi? Are you willing to lie to everyone around us, all for the sake of a relationship which could end badly?"_

 _Her eyes droop to our clasps hands and she murmurs, " Realistically, no. But Anakin- I have never felt like this with anyone else- I don't want to lose this chance with you."_

 _I lift her chin up so her eyes meet my own. I reply, " You know as well as I- no matter how we feel about one another, it won't end up where we want to be."_

 _Her eyes fill with unshed tears and she hastily wipes them away. She whispered," That settles it then. But until then, can we forget our duties? Just for a few more days?"_

 _I hold my smile steady and lean in and kiss her once more._

* * *

I open my eyes as the steam of the shower hits my cheeks. I grit my teeth in remembering my former flame. Her name is upon my lips- Her name was Padme'- Padme' Naberrie. I had learned her last name after it was listed on the ship's manifest. The ship which had ended her life. Is this boy her brother?- No, Cadet Naberrie can't be her. They confirmed that her body was found along with several other handmaidens that had perished that day six years ago.

I grip the sink in deep thought. If she is alive, then why did she lie to me? Why didn't she tell me she lived? And why is she here? This is extremely odd timing, considering the events that have taken place as of recent. Is she connected to my now missing wife? Is she still a handmaiden for her and I had missed her all along?

That thoughts drift onto the woman I had been married to around a week ago. I should have known she had been planning on attempting to take my life. I should have felt it in the force. And now I'm back here at the Rebellion's home base because of her. R2 had tracked her ship to the planet over the course of a two day period, but after that? Her tracter had disappeared, so I had returned to my duties as Anakin Skywalker. .

Five years ago I had become Darth Vader- third in command of the Galactic Empire. Dooku had trained me in the ways of the Sith and had persuaded the Emperor to allow there to be more than one Sith. My alias as Vader is known throughout the galaxy. As third in command, I have more freedom to go where I please than Dooku. Dooku is stuck on his little throne back on Courscant and answers to only the Emperor. I am the hands of the Empire.

Four years ago, the Empire had been capturing several rebels among our lines. The Emperor was not pleased by their interrogations. He wanted to annihilate the rebels- and I had suggested how we could account for that. I could join the rebellion as my former identity- Skywalker. Most people would believe my story that I had escaped death on Mustafar and been gathering information on the Empire secretly for a year or so. With very few Jedi left, the Council would need all the help they can get. I pitched my idea to the Emperor and he had concerns over who would stand in my place while I went undercover. I had suggested Starkiller, a force sensitive who proved time and again of his loyalties towards the Empire. He would stand in my stead, wearing the infamous suit of Darth Vader, while I joined the rebels.

For four long years, I have gathered information about the rebels' bases and inner structure. My mission had begun with aiding the Empire and providing information through my agents. But as the years have drawn on, I have been drawn back to the side where I had begun my journey. I had begun to reclaim my life as Anakin Skywalker. The Emperor has no idea of my intents as of yet. I attempt to stay away from Courscant so I can derail the building of the Death Star for the Empire. Very few people know of my true alliengeces- that is Obi-wan is the only person aware of my alterations of spying. Indeed when I have been on Courscant I have been infliterating data for the Galactic Confederation.

My plans have been in play for months and up until now, I had another five months before I could be sure the Battle Station could not become a reality. Until I had returned to Courscant and my plans had altered- with the Emperor's gift. He had given to me as a gift of loyalty his daughter's hand in marriage. He had thought a brilliant plan since we both are young and Dooku wouldn't be around much longer.

My plans had changed knowing I would have Amidala's hand in marriage. I had been eager to have her hand, knowing that she is the only living heir to the Empire and without her persuasion I cannot help restore the Republic to what it once was. Now my plans have been halted due to my blasted wife.

If the Emperor knew of her escape- he'd have a field day. She is his heir and without her cannot pass his line along. How am I to find her? I have begun searching the local prestige council members- questioning them of newly hired handmaidens or servants. Amidala wouldn't have wanted to mark her trail. She has to be here on the planet. She has been friends with several alliance members without her father's knowing. I had discovered this on her former lover's datapad. She had been planning on escaping- marrying the Senator and leaving the Imperial Sector. If her father discovered this- I know what he'd want me to do and I'm not willing to take her life just yet. I want to gain her trust and see if I can sway her to my side. But how long can I wait? The Emperor will want me to check in by the end of the month. He had allowed me to take my wife to an island of paradise without being tracked. He wanted the mess with Senator Clovis's death to be cleared before his daughter returned to Courscant. If I don't find her by the end of the month…. I'm a dead man…. Or I'll have to explain the truth to her father and decide on his wrath on her and myself….

But perhaps Naberrie can lead me to her? Perhaps she knows where she's at? Yes-perhaps I now have a lead to her whereabouts...

I sigh and step into the hot shower and attempt to relax as I know another day of training will be starting in nine hours. If I don't attempt to sleep those damn idiots will test my already fried nerves.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 7 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

Each day of training has my bones aching and body parts I didn't know could ache this terribly. I'm not one to complain, though people would think I would complain due to my status in the world- a wealthy world. They have no idea what I've been through over the years.

At the age of nine, my father had sent me away to help with refugees on a distant planet. I was gone for two years of my life- the best and worst two years of my life. I had been away from my cold hearted father and made friends who had not adapted to their new planet. My father's response to my crying over their deaths had been something along the lines of "Their deaths were a necessary evil the in the galaxy Padme'."

His words had rung home for more than a few years of my life. People had no idea what my father was capable of. The man wore a facade of smiles and people on our home planet loved him. They adored their Senator- and they cheered on when he became Chancellor and then was reelected for a second and a third term. After he had taken office as the Emperor- one reporter had the audacity to ask me if I had known of my father's corruptions and plans. If I had played along in his affairs of believing in a Republic and that he was a Sith Lord.

The reporter had been found dead five hours after our interview and I had been severely chastised about my answers to that woman. I had been truthful- and my father liked to please and lie to others. I am not a liar. I was made to be seen and not heard growing up and I knew better than to speak back to my father or there would consequences- sever enough to leave life-long scars.

My beating in particular that night after the reporter's death had been done by Count Dooku. Lord Vader had been made to watch as I had been struck by force lighting until I screamed and begged for forgiveness. I had learned my lesson- lie to anyone who is not your family or a friend. Keep those people you despise the most close to you and strike them down when you have the chance. I had done just that with Lord Vader. One lesson my father had taught me well.

I hadn't heard much from the holonews. But I believe if they had found Vader's body, it would have made it on through the Confederation's planetary systems by now. If I had succeeded in my mission his death would have been cheered all over the base. My heart sinks upon thinking these thoughts. I hadn't killed him and now I'm truly a traitor with my husband looking for me.

No- Vader is not my husband. If he were, he would have taken advantage of me when he had the chance and I would still be caged in his ship. Probably crawling and begging for my life to end.

A life with Vader would have been miserable. I would have been his slave- a trophy to the Empire. I know my father is disappointed in the fact that I'm not force sensitive. He wanted a boy and a force sensitive child at that. I had disappointed him twice.

The rapping of fingers on my datapad turn my thoughts back to the present. I blink back my thoughts and my eyes drift up to my Commanding Officer- his blue hard eyes. Anakin's eyes are hard and narrowed in aggravation at my day dreaming. I cannot help that I could care less the difference between a silver coil and a platinum coil to use in a ship's engine.

My least favorite class of the day is Skywalker's piloting lessons. I don't mind the katas or combat training- we haven't begun our weapon training just yet. That starts next week. But I didn't need to know the parts of a speeder or engine of a fighter ship. I've never flown a ship- people have always flown me in them- including the man standing aggravated in front of me.

He rips the datapad from my hands and states, " Naberrie what is the difference between the two coils?"

I shrug and rap my fingers on the metal table in front of me. I mumble under my breath, " I don't know Sir."

Anakin slams the pad onto the table in front of me and I'm shocked to see that the datapad is intact. My eyes meet his blazing baby blues and he snaps out, " If you hadn't been day dreaming about your girlfriend from a distant planet you would know."

I roll my eyes at him and rumble out of boredom, "No Sir, I was not daydreaming about a girl. I was thinking about my father."

Anakin's eyes blaze into my soul. I can feel those blue orbs burning a hole right through me as he retorts, "If you father had any idea of how you are acting in my classroom, he'd probably give you a beating."

I bite my lip and snip back, "I'm sure he would. I wasn't listening because I don't see how the difference in the coils will make in a damn ship's engine! Why on Alderann would someone need to know the difference?"

I can feel the other Cadet's eyes on me as I watch Anakin's fists ball up beside him. He grits his teeth and snarls out, "10 demerits for you and you can pull guard duty for the next two nights."

I shrug and retort, "Yes sir, at least I can perform well at those useful tasks."

Anakin's body stops from turning away from me and it's as if he's snapped. His eyes blaze in my direction and I can see the fury throughout his rigid body. Several datapads are floating throughout the classroom and crushing under his forceful fingertips. I smirk upon seeing his raw power and rage at me. Good- now he knows what it feels like.

His hands crush the datapads into dusty parts and all eyes watch him. He grips the back of my shirt and grits out, "Get out of my classroom! If you find those machine parts not so useful- I will be sure to fail you from my class!"

He drags me by the collar to the back of the room and presses the exit button. The door slides open and, I am shoved out. I turn my body so my eyes meet his as the door slides shut. His face is rigid and his eyes blaze with fireballs. If he had the power to murder me with his eyes, I think he would have done so right then. The door slides shut and I brush myself off and begin my long stomp back to my barracks.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here is the next chapter, note to a guest reviewer: Anakin knows that Padme' is Cadet Naberrie already... look back in Chapter 5.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 10 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin's POV)**

After my piloting class had finished, I went back to my quarters to attempt to cool down after dealing with that— imbecile. My fists clench just thinking about his- no- her defiance today. I have met some handful arrogant cadets, but to think of any that dig under my skin? A few I can count on my right hand and those few fools had ended up gargling from my force choke. Their lifeless bodies would be left for someone else to clean up the mess.

Yet- as Skywalker I cannot portray myself as a murderer. I am a loyal member of the blasted Galactic Confederation and I must remain that way for another few months. In a few months , I can blast away these memories and those of Sidious tortuous rages.

I enter my quarters and use the force to throw several holodiscs across the room and at my target- a Nabooian picture frame on the wall. The glass shatters around my blue carpeted room. My quarters are far from spacious- even for a Commander I am opposed to living in spacious quarters. I have a small refresher and closed off living area. There is a full size bed in the left corner of the room, and a dresser that matches in black. A closet is next to the dresser. My eyes drift to the picture frame I have broken, along with a few holo discs I enjoyed to watch-podracers mostly...

A loveseat is perched in the middle of the room and there is a small holo screen on my wall. Bare and dreary as Obi-wan called my quarters, but I'm hardly here to live in these quarters. My eyes peer down at the robotic gloved right hand that Dooku had taken from me on Mustafar.

That day had changed me. I had been tasked with taking out the last few survivors of the Separtist's group which awaited my arrival. I had thought I was defending the Republic against Dooku and Sidious had offered to share with me the power to save my mother's life. I hadn't known until it was too late- that he didn't have the power to save her from my nightmares.

My mother hardly comes to my thoughts anymore. She had become ill with a mysterious illness five years ago. She had arrived on Courscant with my step-father and his son Owen Lars. She had been happy and not a slave for many years. She hadn't forgotten about me, but I began to have nightmares about her death. I asked Obi-wan and the Council for help and they did what they could. Then swooped in my dear friend Palpatine; who was like a father to me.

Palpatine revealed his true identity to me and I had told the Council. The Council told me if I went anywhere near him I would be exiled from the Jedi Order. Anakin Skywalker had been a feeble being- never attaining his true strength- and as Lord Vader I had attained my true identity. I had accepted my life as a Sith apprentice- I enjoyed the display of hatred and power of the dark side. It consumed my humanity and what little bit of Anakin remained- until Obi-wan had helped me see through the lies of the Sith and I had begun to redeem myself for my past discretions.

My comm. link beeps repeatedly and I eye my wrist at the number blinking back at me. The number is unknown- and isn't a good sign. That means it's an untraceable Imperial line- possibly one directly from Dooku or the Emperor himself. I hesitate to answer, but I press the button anyway.

The face of one of my Imperial Scouts appears and he salutes me. He begins, " Lord Vader, I have traced a lead on the missing- sir, we may have found Lady Vader's location."

My eyes widen in shock. Amidala has been missing a week with no trace of her on the planet. How has this come to pass now? I smirk as I feel my day has already improved. I reply, "Are you sure it's her?"

The Captain shrugs and announces, " Sir, the woman in question has her clothes on her person. She also has information regarding your wife."

My smirk grows upon hearing those words. I respond, " Where do you have her?"

The Captain nods and answers, "We have her at a local cantina- the rooms above the bar."

" Good, I'm on my way."

* * *

 **Location: Golden Cantina,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 10 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin's POV)**

I enter the small hotel room above the Catina that I was told to find my men. I keep my hood over my face to hide myself from the pathetic looking creature pooled and tied to the metal chair in the room. Her red hair hangs in her face and her green eyes stare down at the floor in fear. Pure fear reigns off her. I inhale the scent through the force and use her fear to strengthen my powers in the dark side. I nod at the Captain to back away from the woman and I step forward to question her.

Her green eyes peer up upon hearing my demands, "What do you know of the whereabouts of the woman who was wearing these clothes?"

I point towards the yellow silk gown I had seen Amidala wear before. Her hands shake as she grips the sleeves and begs, " Please sir- I didn't steal it. The—woman gave it to me. She found me in an ally and asked to trade clothes with her."

I nod and question in a calm tone, " Why did this woman want your clothing?"

The red haired woman shakes in her seat and I cannot help the smirk growing on my features. She stammers out, " She…. Said someone would find her.- Please I am telling the truth. I found this-" She hands me a small datapad with information scrolling across the screen.

My eyes scan the screen for any decodable information. Not much of the language is known to me. I can detect underlines of basic, but this language is foreign. Though I can make out the words Alderann and Bail Organa's name.

I frown as I cannot make out any other words on the screen. I will have to run this through a translator for help. The green eyes of the woman snap onto my own as she begs, " Please let me go- I've provided you with all the information I have."

My eyes drift away from hers as I lean over to one of my men and murmur, " Kill Her. Be sure to place the body somewhere no one can find."

The solider I have whispered my orders to nods and suggests, " It will be done milord."

I say nothing to the fearful woman as I turn on my heels and begin my track back to the base. Soon- Amidala- I will find you.

To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you for the latest reviews. I'm hoping to keep going with weekly updates for now. Please review and following if you want to continue reading.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1, Alderaan**

 **Day 12 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme's POV)**

My eyes track each movement Ferus attempts to make on Tarkin. The two men encircle each other and I watch each block and move of their katas. After five days of latrine duty and avoiding Anakin, I had been told I could go back to my regular duties and this morning is the first I can join the group in morning katas. Ferus has been staying up late with me so I can study and practice the katas and read up on the pilot manuals we have to master by the end of term. Apparently there are points issued each training session and those below a certain percent will be cut from the program and I cannot lose my spot. I need to stay put under the Empire's radar and away from Bail Organa's family at the moment. If I were to quit now, Vader will find me and won't care that Alderann is a Confederation Planet. I have no immunity now that I have married that blasted Sith Lord. I think my father might have known I have friends high up in the Galactic Council, but I wasn't really sure until he forced me into marrying Vader.

My eyes watch as Ferus breathes heavily and knocks Tarkin to the ground. Tarkin wipes the blood from his mouth and stands up. Anakin eyes the rest of the group and calls, "Who's next?"

His eyes scan our little group and his blue eyes glare into mine. " Naberrie, glad you could join us today. Why don't you show us some of those cocky moves of yours?"

I roll my eyes and place my water bottle at my feet. I step onto the mat and question my commander, "Who will I be fighting, sir?"

He shrugs and peers back at the others in the group on the benches. His eyes dart back to mine and he surmises, " I think I will."

My eyes widen in surprise. I attempt to form words, but I watch as my former lover pulls off his black workout shirt and throws it towards the group of men. My eyes settle on those sleek muscles of his and the wounds near his heart that were still healing. I narrow my eyes and ask, " Sir, should you be performing training exercises with those fresh wounds?"

His azure eyes stare at me confidently and he announces, " I fought countless times on the battlefield with fresh wounds such as these. Don't worry yourself, I won't go easy on you."

I prepare my battle stance, and I try to focus on his movements. I am not force sensitive like Ferus or Anakin. My eyes glance up at his and he's smirking. He murmurs, " What's wrong Naberrie?"

I narrow my gaze onto tracking his foot movements and then it happens. His right fist heads towards my face. I duck to my left and around his punch. I spin on my small feet and land a punch in his side- though I don't see the next punch coming towards me- right in the nose. I wince as the jab and the snapping of my nose can be heard in the room. My head whips back as I cannot see past the blood oozing out of it.

I blink back the pain in my face and I squint to see Anakin's fist headed towards my face. I attempt to duck and this time his cross lands in the corner of my mouth. I stumble backwards and fall onto my knees. I am in a daze. How he's landed three punches without me noticing is beyond me. I think he's using his force powers to gain an advantage.

I hear his sickening laughter above me as he calls to the crowd watching us, "See what happens to those who are cocky about their abilities?"

I cough and wipe the blood from my lips. My eyes dart to his unfocused ones. I growl out and use my entire body strength to push my full body weight into his wounded chest. His eyes shine in surprise as I knock the wind out of him. He falls onto his back with me on his hips and I swing wildly at his face. My jab and cross hit his pretty mouth and I land a few small punches to his abdomen as well. He coughs as the wind is knocked out of him more. His eyes narrow and he lets out an animal sound and his knee pushes into my waist. His knee turns his body away from me and I'm shoved backwards onto the mat. He stands to his feet and I cannot move as I feel the air knocked out of me as his side kick reaches my ribs. I cough and fall to the ground. His knee hits my ribs another three times and I cough back a plea to stop him from doing any more damage. It has become harder to breath and my world is enclosing around me. I heave out and struggle to breathe. My mouth forms the words I want to plead with him and beg for the pain to stop. I whisper in a low voice, "Anakin stop- please-"

Anakin grits his teeth as he has not heard my pleas. He kicks my side and I collapse onto the ground and turn my face so he can see my bloody mess. I groan as pain shoots up my side- through my ribs and into my shoulders. I can feel my left shoulder burning into the mat. I cough and sputter out blood as he begins to strike my face several times. I can feel my left eye swelling under the pressure and I squeak out, "I give up."

His fist halts in front of my face and his eyes meet mine. My world is spinning and my vision continues to blur. I needed him to stop otherwise I would black out and need to go to the infirmary. I notice the rage hasn't settled as he grits his teeth and barks out orders to the other men. He announces, " Tarkin, Olin! Clean up this mess."

Anakin kneels before me and I suck in the little air I can under the pressure of my bruised ribs or possible broken ones. Ferus joins Anakin's side and stares down at me. He questions, "What about Naberrie? Shouldn't someone take him to the infirmary?"

Anakin nods in reassurance and states firmly, "I'll take him and patch him up myself."

My eyes are blurring as I can feel Anakin help me up. He orders me to clutch onto his shoulder. I stumble onto my feet and his other arm surrounds my waist as I attempt to walk to the infirmary. I suck in the air around me. My knees begin to buckle and I collapse to my knees and my world becomes a darkened place. All I remember is seeing a flash of Anakin's face before my world goes black.

* * *

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1, Alderaan**

 **Infirmary**

 **Day 9 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin's POV)**

I apply the last bacha patch to the young soldier's nose. I hadn't meant to break three ribs- nor end up patching this soldier up. The young solider struggles to breathe and I begin my work ahead of me. I had to use the force to repair the breaks I had sensed after our training session. It had been more like kick the cocky youths ass and teach her a lesson- and I had taken out more of my rage than I should have.

I touch her side lightly and she groans in pain. I close my eyes use the force to send healing waves into the broken ribs. I can feel the connections through the force as they snap back into place. I hear the woman lying on the hospital bed scream in pain as her ribs snap back into place. Her eyes are still closed, but there are tears forming and sliding down her young face.

I search for any other injuries via the force other than his broken nose. I send healing waves through my fingertips as I place my hands near the woman's head. The woman screams again as her nose snaps back into place. Her eyes are closed and wet tears form under her eyelids. I've seen many woman and men her age die at the hands the Rebels and Imperials.

The soft groans alert my attention back to the woman's face. Her brown eyes open and her left one has begun to swell from the blackeye I had given her earlier. She moans and whispers, " What the hell happened?"

I attempt to hide the smirk that has formed on my lips as I mutter, " You got your ass handed to you, Cadet."

Naberrie attempts to sit up in the gurney and I push his body back down onto the cot. Her eyes glare like daggers into mine as she protests, " Sir, I have training to get back to."

I shake my head and mutter, " No you don't. You need to rest-"

she protests, " Sir, I don't want to be cut from the program for this."

I roll my eyes at her and reply, " Look Kid, you have a lot of nerve, but your young and don't know any better."

The brown eyes of the Cadet soften as she responds, " No sir, I need to be in this program."

I shrug and utter, " Kid, you don't have what it takes to survive out there."

The brown eyes of Padme' glare at me and she snaps, " I don't have anywhere else to go. My family- won't take me back after what I've done."

My eyes narrow as I question, " What do you mean?"

Her eyes drift away from me as she murmurs, " I've betrayed them. My family is Imperial and if they found out I wasn't loyal to that damn Emperor, I'd be a traitor and be hung for my crimes. So please don't cut me now- I want to be here."

Her pleas soften that human part of me.

My eyes glance back onto Naberrie and I mutter, " Fine, but no more of this cocky break the rules altitude, got it? Or I'll drag you myself to the starship docks."

The young Cadet smirks at me and replies, " Yes sir."

I pat his back and mutter, " Get some rest and I'll see you bright and early in your piloting class."

I hear a groan at the mention of the piloting class. I turn my back and leave the kid to rest.

To be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-There were a few errors in the last chapter with pronouns- his and her. Anakin knows its Padme'.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 16 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

My breathing is harsh and I leap over the last metal mount as it blocks blaster fire coming from the direction to my left. My eyes scan the left corridor to see if I can exit through to my target; rescue the civilians on the other side. My eyes peer from the other side of the mount and my eyes find Fersus' frame peering in my direction. He uses the signal for the all clear and I signal back to him to be sure. He leans in the direction behind the metal grate and nods. I leap up from my position, blaster in place and ready to move towards my target. I place my eyes on the front as two shadows appear from behind another grate. I grit my teeth as I make out Tarkin and one of his buddies behind him.

He fires at my small frame and I dodge onto my left side. I fire my blaster at him and his team mate. I hit his team mate and he falls to the ground stunned from my shot. Tarkin frowns at me as I hit the metal ground of our training facility. I call out, " Olin! Now would be a good time to cover me!"

Ferus appears as Tarkin's shocked eyes find his. Ferus shoots in his direction and stuns the stubborn ass. I smirk and Ferus calls out, " Nabberie don't just lay there! Get to the exit!"

I scramble from my spot on the floor and begin running with my heart pounding in my chest. I eye the blaring of sirens as the exit's door begins to slide shut. I bend my legs forward and use all of my force to slide across the exit and towards the civilians I needed to rescue from the "Imperials."

The screeching sounds can be heard of another body behind me. My eyes quickly dart back to see Ferus' body sliding through the closing doorway. As his body slides closer to my knees, I smirk at him and whisper, " About time you got your ass over here."

He whispers back, " You know I have your back Nabberrie."

I chuckle as I help him to his feet. I keep my blaster close to my face as I eye the corridors in front of us. I pull out a holo map and eye the building's structure in front of us. I point towards the next room and whisper, "That's where the civilians are being held."

Ferus nods and responds, "You go ahead and I'll cover you. We don't know how many guards are in that room."

I bend down and squat behind the corner of the corridor. I peer quickly behind the corner and I can make out two Imperial guards- two Imperial guards that appear very similar to two of our Commanding Officers- Kenobi and Watson.

The "Imperials" wear the gray uniforms of the guard and they hold blasters like us. They are discussing something I cannot make out and I gesture the number of guards to Ferus. He nods gestures for me to continue to the next doorway. I sneak across the doorway, and blaster fire rings in my ears. My eyes find Ferus using the force to fly the two Imperials backwards as they caught sight of us. Damn- Jedi, Kenobi would have sensed us coming- good thing I brought my own Jedi along.

I smirk at Ferus, but then notice Kenobi stands up and force pushes Ferus backwards. I scramble towards the doorway where our civilians await. My eyes peer at the civilians which are nothing more than foam cutouts that we were training to save. I whirl on my feet as I hear blast fire over my head. I whirl in time to see Watson firing at my head and I blast him in the gut. He falls backwards, stunned from the fire. I hear another shot being fired off and I have to ignore it. I have people to rescue or rather foam boards to rescue.

I reach the first "civilian" and pretend to check its pulse. My eyes dart back to the corridor as I hear a thud. My grimace and tense body relaxes as I realize Ferus stands in the doorway with a knowing smirk on his face.

My grimace turns into a smile as he replies, " The Imperials are all stunned. Now let's rescue these foam boards and gain our 200 points."

I chuckle as I pick up one of the foam boards and Ferus picks up the other.

* * *

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 16 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

The clapping around us has halted and the pats on the back have stopped. Ferus and I had gained the 200 points and our names had slid up on the board we watched tirelessly. The first cuts were to be made in less than a week. We had started training with ten of us- and we would be cut to seven by the end of the week. Anakin had warned us about these cuts and the bottom three people would be the first to go.

My eyes watch the holo screen as my name appears fourth from the bottom. All the demerits from Skywalker had derailed my points and I had fallen behind in most of my classes. I am holding on by a thread and I need to keep going. I need to be away from Vader and the Empire.

The clapping has halted as our Commanders have approached us. Anakin tries not to smirk as he watches Obi-wan appear from the left holding his chest. He smiles at us and mutters, " Good work Cadets. Since the first cuts will be made in the next few days, be sure to study up. In the coming weeks, you'll be facing more than a few Imperial guards. In the meantime, get some rest and we'll continue our training in the morning."

Several members of our squad approach Ferus and I and my eyes stay on Anakin's the entire time. His eyes shine in appeasement. He is pleased with our progress. We had faced three other teams in our training facility and we had won by a landslide. Ferus pats my shoulder and utters, "You coming to the chow hall?"

I shake my head and eye Anakin and mutter, "No, I have studying to do."

He nods knowingly and mutters, "Good luck, and try not to get kicked out of the program."

I nod and begin to approach Anakin. He has his arms crossed as he watches my small frame near him. His eyes are playfully as he comments, "Good work out there. All you need to do now is try not to fail your piloting test."

I roll my eyes and mutter, " I'm sure your exam will be easy as shooting an Imperial."

He chuckles- something I hardly see now. He pats my back and suggests, "Let's hit the books Naberrie."

I nod and begin our track back to the study hall.

* * *

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 17 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin' s POV)**

I eye my wrist comm. link as the minutes pass by. It is two am and the Cadets would be waking in two hours. I can go without sleep for days during the war, 24 hours without sleep is nothing compared to the days I faced in the war. My eyes wander in search of Nabberrie's, whose eyes are blurry from lack of sleep and her eyes scan the data pad for the answer to my question about the drag fins. She sighs and rubs her already growing brown hair. Her hair is longer than most of the cadets' now. It is no more than a half-an inch long.

My eyes observe her focused expression and her lips that are set in a firm line. Her eyes express her frustration at the problem at hand. My mind rattles over her womanly features which are hidden by her uniform, but I know her body has altered since she was a young girl when we met. My eyes trace over her supple lips and I remember the days were we would sneak off after our duties and make out in the fields of Naboo.

Six years- why in six years did she not try to contact me? She allowed me to believe she had died with the others on Naboo. I'm sure she has valid reasons, but it would have been a courtesy to explain the mishap. I know she has connections to my -wife and probably knows where is she is at this time. However, if I were to reveal that I know of her identity, it would only cause pain and wounds for both of us. She knows not of how I suffered of hearing of her death- of how she meant to me. I locked my emotions away after her death, and shut others out- including ignoring for months my mother-whom I had tried to save after it was too late.

She mutters curses under her breath and slams the pad down in aggravation.

I chuckle at her motions and she glares in my direction. She mutters, "I don't understand the point of using the drag fins."

I gesture towards the datapad in her hand and reply, "You do if you're piloting a craft that is crashing onto an unknown planet."

She moans while rubbing her eyes, "I won't be piloting a ship anytime soon."

I scoff and point out, "You don't know that. It depends on your training and outcomes and if you don't find that answer soon, you'll be cut from the program."

She glares at me and snaps, "I'm tired okay? I haven't slept more than three hours in three days."

I shrug and utter, " If we were at war, you wouldn't have slept at all. Your lucky you have your sleep."

His glaring continues and his eyes peer down at the datapad again. He mutters, " Can you explain the purpose of drag fins again?"

I nod and state, " Drag fins are used to take off some of the pressure from the wings of a ship. So, again, my question to you is this: If you are crash landing your ship onto a known Imperial planet, which will save you? Using the drag fins or not?"

She pauses and her eyes reach mine. He states explaining, " It depends on if my ship has been shot down. So please provided me with that information."

I lean back in my chair and mutter, "Yes, your ship has been shot by an Imperial fighter. You're crashing your ship on a known Imperial Planet."

Her face is expressionless as she listens tiredly and then mumbles, "I think I would use them, because if one of the wings is hit, you're down a wing and I'll need all the pressure off the only wing left. So yes, pull the drag fins down."

I smack the table in agreement, "See? It isn't too hard to understand piloting. You've made progress."

She smiles tiredly and eyes the datapad in my hand. She asks, "What are you looking at?"

I sigh and eye the datapad cautiously. I had copied portions of the datapad found on Amidala's clothes. The first so-called paragraph is in a language I have never seen before. I eye the document and mumble, " A language I don't quite understand. I don't have linguistics down as a solider."

Naberrie suggests gesturing towards the datapad, "My father forced me to learn several languages due to his political views. His ideals included a variety of traveling when I was growing up. I could give it a try."

I eye the document carefully. It can't mean much can it? If she is hiding the whereabouts of Amidala, it wouldn't hurt to have her translate the text for me. Infact it would be best if someone who is close to her translates the data. I would rather not hand this datapad to Amidala's father.

I wearily hand her the data pad and she eyes the document. Padme's brown eyes furrow into the language and she rubs his chin in thought. Her eyes shift to the document and she mumbles, "It's a forgotten Nabbionan dialect and hasn't been used for hundreds of years on Naboo."

I lean back in my chair and ask, "Do you have any idea as to what it states?"

Her brown eyes dart to mine and she mumbles, "I can make out some of the words. It says something about a weapon. Parts to a weapon, I would guess."

My eyes narrow at the mention of the weapon in question. How did Amidala get her hands on plans to the Death Star? I inquire, " What sort of weapon is it?"

Her eyes shine in something sinister as he questions, " Sir where did you get this document?"

I cross my arms and suggest, "It was given to me by a solider from the city, why?"

The brown eyes in front of me appear fearful as she states, "This is a plan for some sort of Imperial weapon and the locations to retrieve the parts to make it operational. My guess is it's something that the Emperor is having his goons Vader and Dooku build."

I bite back the bile in my throat. Amidala had somehow known about the Death Star. She had been compiling evidence to provide the rebels with the locations of the parts needed to destroy the weapon I have spent years as an Imperial Officer trying to track down. She must have powerful allies within her father's government.

My expression is rigid as my thoughts twist to the truth that I didn't want to admit. Naberrie eyes me watchfully and questions, " Sir?"

My stiffen at her calling and ask, " Did you translate anymore?"

She sighs and mumbles, " Yes, this was written by the Emperor's daughter."

My eyes widen at the mention of Amidala. I lean forward and demand, "How could you know that?"

Her eyes meet mine as she declares, "Her name is mentioned in the paragraph, sir."

I eye the document in Padme's hand and the truth is upon my lips. Amidala has betrayed her father and the state of the Empire and I have evidence of her betrayal. I could easily find her and arrest her for her meddling in Imperial sharing of advanced weapons to the Rebels. However, if I can find her and persuade her to provide the rebels with this information, we can destroy the Death Star before it becomes operational. The only connection I have to her as of now is Padme' and I must gain her trusts. In turn means, she must not know that I am aware of her true identity.

" Sir?" The Cadet across from me calls.

My eyes slip back to the Cadet's and I mumble, " We're done for tonight. Go get a few hours of rest, and Naberrie? Can you translate the rest tomorrow?"

She nods cautiously and mutters, " Sure, if you keep helping me on my studies."

I attempt a smile and she leaves me in my spot in the hall.

To be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 20 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

Anakin and I had continued our studying over the past three days. But no mention of the document I had translated for him had come up. It is as if he had paused at the mention of Amidala. I can understand why she is a hot topic with the Rebellion at the moment.

I inhale a nervous breath as I watch the clock on the wall. The digital time signals to me that the results of our exams would be posted on the board. I had taken three exams that day: Kata , handling combat weapons and targeting systems and my all-time least favorite piloting. Anakin hadn't said anything about how difficult his exams were. I hoped I passed with at least the bare points needed to stay in the program. I don't know where I would go if I am kicked out.

Ferus and the rest of our squad are surrounding the table, watching- praying to Gods and the force for decent results. I know I passed my katas, and weapons training. Blasters are second nature for me.- piloting not at all.

My eyes watch the holo screen as our names display on the screen as they were a day ago. I had been fifth in line and I needed to stay that way or move up in our little group. By the end of the ten weeks, only four of us would go on to become soldiers of the Rebellion. The rebellion isn't as desperate as they once were for soldiers.

The top flashes and new names are displayed at the very top of the board. My eyes catch Tarkin's name in the top spot in our squad. Ferus is second on the board and Tarkin's little band of groupies names' follow. My eyes drift to the fifth spot- it reads-

 _Naberrie 5000 points._

I mutter a cheer under my breath and Ferus pats my back and replies, "Your studying has paid off! It's time to celebrate this accomplishment. We're going out tonight to pick up some women and drink until we pass out."

My eyes widen at the mention of picking up woman like they are pieces of meat. I stammer on my words and state, "I- don't think that's such a good idea, what's if we get caught drunk outside the base?"

Ferus chuckles and mumbles, "Who cares? The Commanding officers will probably be out picking up some tail too."

I attempt to protest while Ferus begins to drag me back to the entrance of the base to celebrate our victories….

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Cantina,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 21 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme' Naberrie's POV)**

Apparently there is a local cantina within the base's walls. We never have to leave the base entirely. I sip on the odd looking class of Cornelian whiskey as Ferus and Commander Watson play darts beside be. My eyes observe the other people in the Cantina.

Several woman who wear little clothing or the shortest dresses I've ever seen in my life pass by Watson and Ferus. They cat call wildly as the two woman pass by. I sulk back in my bar seat as Ferus begins to flirt with the brunette who has started flirting with him by swirling her hair and battling her eyes. It is a bit embarrassing watching him make a fool out of himself and his friends surrounding him. In my circles of aristocrats this would be shameful to be seen with men that acted on their sexual frustations.

I stare down my drink and take another sip. The harsh liquid is not the easiest to slip down, but it has begun to warm my insides. The boys have been drinking several of these an hour. I had chosen to sip on the same one for the past five hours. I had played darts and discussed the latest news flying throughout the galaxy which had to do with Vader's recent marriage to Amidala the daughter Palpatine. I had to suffer through my two companions's comments of how "fine" the princess had looked in her wedding dress and that Vader was one lucky son of a Sith.

I roll my eyes at the fake laughter coming from the red head on Watson's arm. Sluts, they can't wait to get their dirty hands on those morons and their pockets.

"You know it's not polite to think that way of a lady," His booming voice catches me off guard and I turn my gaze on Anakin Skywalker perched beside me.

I intake sharply as I observe his clean look for the night. His hair is gelled back and his uniform gone. He wears a simple black tunic and pants to match. His blue eyes shimmer in amusement at my thoughts. I mutter, "Did your mother teach you that reading people's thoughts is impolite?"

He smirks and his brilliant white teeth form that perfect mouth of his. My heart beats into my chest as the memories of when we were together come flooding back. I dart my eyes swiftly back to my drink and take a swig of the harsh liquid.

I cough and choke on the burning liquid and Anakin pats my back. He says jokingly, "Didn't your father teach you to choose your drinks wisely?"

I cough and attempt to inhale the brisk air around us before replying, "My father wasn't really the best father. He was too busy conquering the political arena. What about you?"

Anakin's gestures for the bartender to pour him and me a glass of vodka from Couscant. He slides the clear glass down to me and replies changing the subject, " Why aren't you chasing any tail with your friend?"

My cheeks burn at the mention of my roommate, hitting on the pretty slut in the corner of my eye. I stammer out, " I don't think chasing tail is the proper way to treat a lady."

Anakin coughs back the liquid in his mouth and swallows hard. He implies, " I didn't take you as the gentlemen type."

I smirk into my drink as I mutter, "Well- I think finding the perfect mate takes time."

Anakin chokes on his drink with laughter. His hand slams into his chest to stop from coughing up his drink as I frown at him. I retort, "I take it you don't believe in finding love."

He stops coughing and his laughter has subsided. His expression is playful as he comments, " I don't think it's possible to find the perfect mate and besides love is unrealistic. I take it you've never been a relationship before.

My cheeks are red at this point at the mention of my last relationship. I attempt to hide my shocked expression and reply, " I don't have too much experience with—the opposite sex."

It wasn't a lie. I hadn't been with too many men- two in fact and one of them sitting beside me at the moment. I fan my hot cheeks as Anakin's laughter can be heard again filling the room. I turn to him and mumble out, " So why aren't you chasing tail either? If your against monogamy relationships, why don't you pick up one of the ladies here?"

Anakin's smirk grows as he replies, "Monogamy is for those who want to be blind-sided. The women here are nothing more than looking for a one night stand and I don't have time for complications."

I raise my eyebrow and question, "So- who was she?"

His eyes darken at the mention of a woman and he asks, "Who was who?"

My smile grows as I state, "Who was the woman who broke your heart?"

His navy eyes express less playfulness as they glance down at the nuts on his plate. He fingers them as he mumbles, "She didn't- she died."

I lean in interested in this knowledge- perhaps I had meant something to him. Or some other woman had caught his attention and his love. I question,  
"So who was she?"

His eyes watch the almonds float underneath his fingertips and they keep floating a few inches above the bar's countertop. His voice has toned down to a mere whisper as he mumbles, "A girl I met right before the Clone Wars. I had been a Jedi. I hadn't meant to start a relationship with her- but it happened and with the Jedi Code... She was killed in a freak accident."

My heart pounds in my chest as I realize he had kept his feelings for me all these years as well. I bite my lip and question, "If you had a second chance with this girl, would you take it?"

His eyes drift onto mine and his eyes shine with amusement. He casually states, "Definitely, but she's dead."

My mind switches back to the task at hand. The holonet had a way of twisting the flying stories of my marriage to Vader. I mumble under my breath, " I'm sorry for your loss."

He scoffs and replies, "I'm past all of the drama. What she and I had doesn't matter now."

My eyes sink to my drink and I gulp down the familiar liquid I drank on occasion at parties my father forced me to go to. The liquid doesn't burn like the fiery whiskey Ferus had bought for me hours ago. I mumble, " I think I've had enough to drink, and I'm in need of some sleep before katas tomorrow."

Anakin eyes his drink and suggests, " Your too smart for your own good kid. You can go far."

He pats my back and I leave my warm seat beside the man I had loved for many years. I stroll back to the quarters which I know are empty just right about now- lost in thought.

Anakin had never let go of our relationship is what it sounded like to me. He was vague about the details, but who wouldn't be? If people had known Anakin Skywalker the Hero of the Republic had been involved with a handmaiden of the Queen of Naboo. the holonet would have had a field day at the time.

I wish I could explain the truth to him. Tell him who I am and the reasons I'm using an alias name to join the rebels. My thoughts travel back to the datapad I was suppose to translate for him. The data pad that had information written in it about the Battle Station. I needed to turn those plans into the right hands- perhaps Anakin would turn them over to the Council members- if he allows me to translate more of the pieces, I can gain his trust and persuade him to provide the in-tell to the right Council members. They needed to know the risks that will be taken. Someone has to stop my father from creating that battle station.

And if that someone is me? Well- I wouldn't mind that and using his own light-saber to slice through his body….

To be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 21 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin's POV)**

I peer over at the datapad in Cadet Naberrie's hand. I had just finished the last class of the day- of piloting lessons. Nabrrie had opted to stay and offered to translate more of the note left by my missing wife. So far the only information we could gather from the data was that she was providing evidence of the battle station in progress being built.

Naberrie studies the data clearly on the pad and mutters, "From the schematics I can tell this battle station is almost operational. She is providing the locations of the parts for the rebellion on which planetary systems these pieces of the weapon needed to finalize this battle station. If this battle station is operational, according to these plans- it will destroy a planet in one shot."

My eyes drift towards the doorway as I listen to the Cadet drone on about the schematics. I knew the schematics well. But where is Amidala? Why did she leave these plans in her garments where they wouldn't have been found by the rebels?

I tap my fingers impatiently as I listen to her drone on. I sign and she stops speaking and asks, "Am I boring you?"

I shrug and mumble, "I don't understand why Amidala would risk sending these plans without leaving the Empire too."

Cadet Naberrie shifts in her seat and surmises, "Perhaps she did. Her letter suggests that."

I arch my eyebrow interest and question, "Does she provide any information on her whereabouts?"

Naberrie eyes the pad and mutters, " She had stated she was going to visit Counciler Organa, but nothing specific about whereabouts. May I ask why you're interested in her location?"

I shrug and retort, "Wouldn't you be? She's the newly crowned Lady Vader and heir to the Empire. To think of the information she could provide the Rebellion by coming forward."

Cadet Naberrie sighs and mumbles , " I guess but wouldn't the rebels just lock her away and condemn her to death?"

I shake my head and blurt out, " No, they would provide her with shelter. She has friends here with the Rebellion. Obi-wan and I protected her prior to the Clone Wars. " I stop myself from speaking of my former relationship with Amidala.

Nabberrie eyes me from the datapad and mumbles, "Is that how you met your former girlfriend?"

My eyes meet her and I snap out, "That is none of your business. "

Padme' snickers and mutters, "Right- you're a poor liar."

I mutter, "Stay out of it."

I turn my back on the woman in front of me and hold my fists at my side. The mention of my wife has risen questions in my mind as to where she has gone and why she hasn't resurfaced. I cannot kill the her over a former relationship with her.

" Commander Skywalker?" Padme''s dark eyes stare off into mine, searching for my thoughts.

My eyes flicker down onto his and I mutter, " We're done here for today. Don't you have another class to get to?"

Naberrie rubs her incoming brown hair on his head and mumbles, "Sir, I didn't mean to pry in your affairs. Your right and I won't ask you again-"

Her voice drifts off as my com. link beeps. I groan and eye the number. It is Obi-wan and my com. keeps beeping in my direction. I press the green on button and mutter, " Obi-wan? Your interrupting my study session."

His voice urgent as he replies, " This cannot wait Anakin."

I roll my eyes at the com. link and ask, " What does the council need?"

His tone softens as he responds, " This isn't about the Council. A patrol found a person of interest."

My eyes drift towards Naberrie as he listens intently to the conversation. I question, " Who is this person of interest?"

Obi-wan's tone remains soft- and I can feel sorrow radiating off him. He replies, " Anakin- it has to do with Amidala'."

My eyes widen at the mention of my wife's name. I mumble out, " What about her?"

Obi-wan's voice is low and he mutters, " Anakin- they found her body washed up in Lake Varo- she's been murdered."

Naberre's eyes widen at the mention of her name and mouth is dry. I whisper quietly, " I'm on my way."

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and follow.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Medical Morgue,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 21 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme's POV)**

The entire speeder ride Obi-wan's words had rang in my head. He had said they found my body. I know that isn't true, but Anakin and the rest of the rebellion didn't know this. But I knew who the true woman's identity was- Corde'.

Corde' my loyal friend and handmaiden. She had come to Alderann with me and I had warned her of the dangers…..

( **Day 35 Month 10 15 BBY)**

 _The refugee ship was chilly. The cots we slept on the few hours we traveled between Cornellian and Alderann were hard as stone. Corde's hazel eyes meet my own underneath her green hood. She had chosen to wear her hair like mine and if anyone that didn't know us personally- they would have believed she and I were blood related. On the contrary of popular belief that surfaced from those rumors among my handmaidens, she and Sabe were the closest people to the family I had on Courscant. Sabe had chosen to remain behind on Courscant during my honeymoon period and I had requested for Corde' to come with me._

 _Her eyes aren't frightful as I hand her the vial of green liquid. I whisper to her, " When we arrive on Alderann, you need to get to safety. Take the directions I've given you to Winter's home. She and her husband will take keep you safe. I have made sure of it."_

 _Her weary eyes find mine as she complains, " Milday, why join the rebellion?"_

 _I shrug and utter, " It is the only place they won't find me."_

 _Corde' sighs as she takes the vial from me and states, " What is this for?"_

 _I grimace and whisper, " For dire times. If you feel threaten by anyone- Imperial or Rebel- this is your way out. I have one too, in case something goes wrong."_

 _Her lips pucker up as she whispers, " Milady, you shouldn't think of taking your own life."_

 _I grasp her hand firmly and murmur, " It is only a precaution. I doubt either of us will have to use the poison. Now, can you grab the buzzers? I need to change my appearance."_

 _Her eyes are blurry with tears as she grips onto the vial and hides it away in her robes._

( Present)

I stand in the back of the morgue as Obi-wan and Anakin eye the covered body in front of them. Anakin questions, "Are they sure it's her?"

Obi-wan eyes the corpse and mutters, "They did a DNA test- Anakin- she has blood ties to both her parents. It's-her."

Anakin's eyes linger on the corpse's covered body and he questions quietly, "What was the cause of death?"

Obi-wan sighs and whispers, "Poison and she drowned. Anakin- she committed suicide."

My hands shake as I listen to their conversation. Corde' must have been on the run from someone- or several someones. She wouldn't have used the poison unless she knew the situation was dire. Someone had to have been following her. But what of the blood test? How can they have proven that the body was mine? She had blood ties to both of my parents-

My eyes narrow as I question," Commander Kenobi, you said they did a blood test to see if it was her?"

Obi-wan's eyes peer away from his best friends' and onto mine. He replies, "Yes, why do you ask and why are you here?"

Anakin's eyes drift back onto mine. His blue gaze is harden as he mutters, " It doesn't matter. He can stay."

His eyes dart back to the body and his hands lift the cover of her face. I cover my mouth as I notice how Corde' does look like me- when she's dead- in a morgue. Her hair is slicked back and appears as if she had just showered. Her eyes are closed and her lips are a slight purple in color. Her skin is pale white, and I notice the faint bruises around her neck. Tears fight to pour out of my body and I fight to hold them back.

I don't understand how they could have matched her DNA with mine- unless she actually was related to me. But I had no siblings and my mother left when I was very young- unless during that time they had conceived another child- another girl. Corde' is only three years my junior, so it is highly possible I have a sibling but why was this fact hidden from me?

Anakin's eyes stay planted on her face as he mumbles, "I understand that the DNA analysis did most of the work, but she wore makeup over her entire face and she had several handmaiden's that looked very similar in appearance. In addition, she couldn't have killed herself Obi-wan. Look at the markings on her neck."

From my position I can see the markings of where an attacker had indeed choked the life out of her. I hold back the sobs as I eye her body. Someone had been after her- someone had cornered her and she had taken her own life.

Anakin's fist shake as he claims, "She didn't kill herself- I will find the murderer."

Obi-wan pats his shoulders and murmurs, "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye."

Anakin's hands shake and he covers her face back with the sheet. He shakes his head and even I can sense the rage engulfing the room. His eyes shoot like daggers into Obi-wan's and he snaps, " I want to speak to the patrol personally. I want an investigation started."

Obi-wan places his hands reassuringly on his friend's shoulders. He shakes his head in disagreement, " Anakin- very few people know the Emperor's heir is dead. No investigation can be followed- if the Emperor were to discover her death was caused on a planet in the Rebellion's hands - another war will break out."

Anakin's grits his teeth as he yanks away from his friend's hold. He demands, "So? The son of a bitch who murdered her will be put to justice."

My mouth forms the words and I speak out the truth, " Commanders, I think it would be best to not start an investigation. Commander Skywalker came across a report written by Amidala. It has information regarding a weapon the Imperials are building. She was trying to get the information into the right hands."

Obi-wan's eyes dart to my own and back at Anakin's. He questions, " Anakin, this is the first I've heard of this datapad. Why didn't you tell me?"

Anakin's eyes shoot like daggers in my direction as he retorts, " I was attempting to wait until I had Naberrie translate all of the message- which he won't be completing now."

I can't keep the scowl off my face as I claim, "Commander Kenobi, there is enough evidence to suggest Amidala was leaving the Imperials to help the rebellion."

Obi-wan's eyes are watching Anakin as he inquires, " Why would Amidala' risk leaving her home and betraying her father? Is there any information in her letter regarding as to why she left?"

I scoff and stifle my laughter. I cross my arms and the two men watch me with surprised expressions as I mutter, " Vader. She probably left because of Vader."

Anakin's eyes search mine with my answer and he snaps back, " You think she would have left her comfy new husband to join the rebellion?"

I cannot hold back my laughter any longer and the two men watch me in astonishment at my reaction to his words. I nod and state, " Really? You think Vader's such as nice man? He's murdered people, sir! If I were her, I wouldn't have stayed with that monster."

Anakin's eyes darken at the mention of the word monster. His bright blue eyes are navy in color. His grimace remains as he changes the subject. He mutters, " Whatever her reasons, I'll quietly perform an investigation. Obi-wan, do you mind giving Naberrie a ride back to the base?"

Obi-wan nods in agreement and calls, " Come, Cadet- you shouldn't involve yourself in these matters anyway."

I nod and follow Obi-wan out to his speeder.

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 21 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme's POV)**

Obi-wan had escorted me back to the base. I hadn't spoken a single word to him as I had contemplated my next steps. The rebels think I was murdered and once the news reaches my father, war can break out, but on the other hand- I am free to live my life- free of Darth Vader. The weight on my shoulders has been lifted in ways I cannot comprehend. Once he discovers of my friend's death, I will be free- truly free to be anyone and go anywhere I want.

Is it worth the cost? I gulp down the little bit of shakt-steak left on my plate. My appetite hasn't been the same since I came back from the morgue. I've seen dead bodies before, yet each time it is someone close to me, their images cannot leave my mind. Rush and now Corde'- both had been risking everything for the rebellion or my life.

Am I supposed to ignore their sacrifices and go on with my life? I have always had protection surrounding my life- people have died because of me and I cannot sit back and watch others die because they think I'm dead and gone. If my father starts another war with the Galactic Confederation- more men will die for their cause- including Ferus-Obi-wan or even Anakin.

My heart sinks, knowing I could lose those newfound friends around me. I will not take that chance. I have to clear the air and stop Anakin from investigating my so called death.

My eyes peer up from my evening meal and scan for any sign of my Commander. Ferus' gaze is upon me and he questions, " If you're looking for Commander Skywalker, I haven't seen him."

My eyes scan the chow hall and all the men laughing and chatting about their training from earlier in the day. No sign of Anakin can be found. I don't see Obi-wan either.

I murmur without turning to Ferus, "We have a study session tonight. I need to find him."

He nods and I stand to my feet to prepare to search the entire base for Anakin. I need to find him and explain the truth…..

 **Location: Galactic Confederation base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 21 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin's POV)**

I reach my quarters and my rage cannot be withheld any longer. I growl under my breath and the sofa in my quarters is struck via force lighting. My fury surrounds me- engulfing my thoughts and I observe my handy work. The plush stuffing flies into the air as my force lightening continues to bash my sofa. I allow the force to engulf my rage and several holodiscs and datapads from the counter shatter.

My heart pounds in my chest as I release my anger. I breathe in the thickness of the room and my hands shake. I peer down at my robotic hand and my humanoid hand. I needed to kill someone- anyone- to consume their being and watch the light die from their eyes.

I sense a presence enter my quarters and without thinking- I use the force to lift them up and send them flying into the nearest wall. Instinctively, my right hand lifts and I use the force to begin my usual force choke. It is my signature move as Vader. My hand has taken more lives this way, then my light-saber.

My eyes peer into the pitiful creature that is gagging under the pressure of their neck enclosing around them. My eyes peer into brown ones- familiar brown ones. Her eyes are widen and in between her gurgles she stammers out, " Anak-in stop-"

I can sense the person's fear and dread. I close my eyes as I can feel his fear- of me and the dreadful idea of death. I needed this being to die at my hands- to release my rage of her murder.

Amidala is dead: dead at the hands of some rebel. It is her fault- she chose to leave me. She chose the rebellion over me.

Wait- she didn't chose the rebels over me… No- I am angry because my pawn is gone _._ Her death had been useless and pointless. Once the Emperor hears of her demise, he'll desire my head. He had been very clear of his plans of her. She was to bear children to continue his bloodline and power, so that the Empire wouldn't die with him. That purpose can no longer be served, she wouldn't have gave herself willingly to me anyway. She meant nothing to me- just a pawn in my game of chess. I have other plans- I don't need her any longer. I can figure out another way to keep her death hidden from the Emperor- I will.

She meant nothing to me.

My force choke has tightened around the man that would die underneath my grasp. My head is clouded over from my haze.

" Anakin-please-"

This time the pleading is softer than before. The voice of a boy has lightened in tone- almost familiar- a voice from my past. My eyes dart up to the boy's fearful eyes. Those brown eyes- and its as if reality has snapped the truth back into me.

I drop my force choke on the person in front of me. The brown eyes stay placed on me as the body slides down the wall. My racing heart continues to pound in my ears as the name of the person in front of me falls upon my lips- and spills from them. " Padme?"

To Be Continued….


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! Here is the chapter I know you** **have been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Location: Galactic Confederation Base 1,** **Alderaan**

 **Day 21 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Padme's POV)**

I fall back onto the bookshelf in his quarters. My panting leaves my chest aching for air. I grasp my neck where the invisible hand had been choking the life out of me. My glossy gaze fixates on the blue-eyed man standing over me. His eyes shine with truth as he realizes who I am- finally- the truth has been set free.

" Padme- Sith!" His calloused hands reach for me and I shove them away with fury rising within me.

I stagger to my feet and eye the man in front of me. I snap through my panting, " What- the Sith Hells were you trying to -accomplish?"

His eyes linger on the redden skin around my neck and he mutters, " I didn't – I didn't realize it was you."

I narrow my gaze set upon him and I demand, " How did you know the truth of my identity?"

His eyes return to my face and he rubs his hands through his hair. He breathes in the air surrounding us and then calmly recollects himself by stating, " I've know for some time."

I place my hands on my hips and demand, " If you recognized me, why didn't you reveal the truth to me?"

He shrugs and admits, " I needed your help."

I rub my aching neck and croak out, " How would you need my help?"

Anakin's calm collected manner has completely returned as he states, " I needed your help in translating the text from Amidala. I thought perhaps you knew of her whereabouts at the time."

I listen to his babbling as I notice the destruction he has wrought on his chambers. His plush blue sofa is in shreds- several holodics are shattered like glass across the floor- along with the holoplayer with it.

I keep my eyes focuses on the room and question, " Why did you think I could lead you to Amidala?"

Anakin states clearly, " You were one of her handmaidens correct?"

My eyes perk back up upon hearing his words. His eyes shine with questions and I whisper, " Yes I worked for her up until a few weeks ago."

Though the truth isn't quite as simple as that. No one knows of my true name-except my father, but it would take him and his lackeys awhile to find me.

Anakin gestures to his mess of a couch and mutters, " I would invite you to sit down, but I have seem to lost my temper- and the couch has paid for it."

I smirk upon hearing his response and I utter, " You haven't learned to control your temper I see."

He offers a small smile in return, though it does not reach his eyes. He suggests, " The only other place I have for you to sit is my bed."

I tilt my head to the side and tease lightly, " Already trying to get me into your bed, Skywalker?"

He chuckles and his tense shoulders seem to be more at ease. He gestures to his bedroom and I follow him in. My eyes search the small room- nothing but bare essentials are placed in the room. There is a small tan night stand, a matching dresser and a full size bed in the middle of the room. The comforter is the navy issued and I'm sure the white sheets are the same kind I sleep on in my bunk.

I plop down onto the uncomfortable bed and lean my hands back as I watch my former flame pace. His eyes wander everywhere but on me. His head turns back onto me as I clear my throat.

I pat a spot beside me and he sighs and sits down as well. His eyes shine with those questions I dare him not to ask- those questions even I know I cannot answer all of them. He knows how dangerous my job as a handmaiden would be- though it is far from my true career choice.

The only question to leave his mouth is, " Why?"

My eyes peer up at him as I had been studying the bed spread for those silent moments. I tilt my eyes onto him and reply, " Why did Amidala leave Lord Vader?"

Anakin shakes his head and mumbles out, " Why are you hiding out among the recruits?"

I bite my lip and laugh out, " I was desperate and have very few allies."

His pierce blue eyes keep steady on my expression as if he is studying every line of my face and action that he witnesses in these precious few moments alone. He inquires, " Do you have any idea who might have murdered Amidala?"

I reply with no hesitation, " She has many enemies, it could be anyone."

His eyes vary in size as he demands, " Amidala is the only living heir to the Empire, of course she has many enemies."

I snort repeatedly and mutter bitterly, " Perhaps Lord Vader found her trail before we did and killed her personally."

Anakin's azure gaze narrows and are a shade of navy. I know he is no Imperial, but why would he tense up at the mention of that monster Vader?

I shake off my thoughts as he responds, " I doubt Lord Vader is here on the planet. Someone who knew her personally that took her in."

I shrug, " It is a possibility. Are you going to personally investigate her death then?"

He nods silently and his eyes look away at the time on his com. Link. My own eyes land on my com and the time reads 2000 hours. It wouldn't be long now for lights out.

My legs stand on their own and I respond, " I will aid you in any way I can."

I turn to leave and his hand grasps my own. " Wait."

I turn as he stays seated on his bed, grasping my hand- almost like a desperate man.

His eyes shine with those questions I fear he wants me to answer. His voice is weak and soft as he asks the one question I fear he would. The terror rises within me as I think of what to respond with. How can I answer this question? Would it give him any peace of mind after all these years?

" Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

My eyes keep on his and my mouth has become frozen with terror. My heart pounds in my head as it wheels with any way to respond. The only response I have leaps from my mouth, " It was better this way."

He looks away- as I can see the rage building in his eyes. He frowns and demands, " I thought you were dead for six years and you thought it was best to leave it that way?"

I back away from him and turn my body away. I bite my lip, as the rising remembrance of that day comes to mind. I had made a choice to let him go- to let Padme' Naberrie go and vowed to never speak of her relationship with a certain Jedi Knight again. I didn't think years would go by and we'd be reunited.

I whisper to his back, " I thought it was better for you to not hold onto some silly girl."

His arms whirl me around and he holds me in a firm like grip, demanding, " You weren't just another silly girl to me, you must know how I grieved for you- how-" He falters and he cups my cheeks in his hands, continuing, " How I loved you."

I gulp down as I listen to his confession. I knew he cared for me- as did I- but I had moved on since then. I had loved Rush after him- but I hadn't loved Rush like I had him. Rush had reignited a dead light in my soul- that had died the day " Padme'" had been pronounced dead.

On the other hand- Anakin was on the opposite spectrum. He ignited my entire soul and set my body aflame. The day I gave him up was the day I had died and vowed to never allow another man as close as he. I had been young and foolish to think I could keep him and be the Queen of a planet. In the end, my people had won over, and I had to make a choice-and I don't regret my choice- until now.

Now that I can see the grief I caused my love. That selfish part of me wishes I could take every event back and still be with him.

He rubs his coarse fingers against my cheek as he asks, " What did I do to you to deserve the false truth all those years ago?"

I grasp his fingers and intertwine my own with his. I murmur, " You- I didn't have a choice- Anakin I can't take back the events all those years ago. All I can provide you with is an apology. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."

He nods and drops his hands from mine- clearly disappointed with my response. But if I revealed to him the real reason for me leaving, then he would be aware of my relationship- as in my marriage to Lord Vader and I cannot have him know the truth.

" Anakin, I will be happy to help you in your investigation as much as I can," I reply.

He nods and mumbles, " You should be heading to your bunk. Lights will be out soon."

I nod and turn without another glance back at my former love.

To Be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and follows! Here is our next chapter! This chapter is** **entirely a flashback.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Location: Queen Amidala's Chambers**

 **Day 21 Month 1 20 BBY**

 **( Padme's POV)**

 _I hummed a sweet tune as I brushed the curls flopping down onto my shoulders. My pride and joys my mother once said. I smile as the sunlight of the beginning dawn would soon come. I bite my lip in anticipation of the day ahead. I had decided last night I would reveal the truth of my identity to Anakin. He needed to know his beloved is not just a handmaiden- but a Queen of an entire planet. And in truth- I'm not willing to give up on our relationship. I love him and I want to offer him a way we can be together._

 _The sacrifice would be my crown. I would resign as Queen and live a normal life. I would not reveal to the public our relationship in any form. But we can continue to see one another without the prying eyes of the holovideos when possible._

 _Though there is still the problem of my father. My father is a well-known figure in the public arena. If he ever discovered my relationship with a Jedi Knight- he'd have a temper tantrumn in a heart beat. He'd make sure Anakin is exiled out of the Jedi Order and I'd never see him again._

 _I keep calm and continue my Nabooian tune as the sun begins to rise. I hear footsteps behind me and I am about to order my handmaidens to my closest for today's wardore, but instead, I find Sabe' and Rabe' eyeing me with concern written on both of their faces._

 _Sabe's golden hues meet mine and she reaches for my hand. I know that expression on her face- it is one of pure sorrow. I frown with the change in their mood and I request, " Sabe' what has happened?"_

 _Sabe' and Rabe' eye each other before Sabe's eyes land on mine again. She whispers, " Your majesty there has been terrorist attack on one of your cruisers this morning."_

 _The terror rises within my chest as I think of Anakin. I hope he wasn't on board at the time of the attack. I ask, " How many lives were lost?"_

 _Rabe' states, " Ten, including three handmaidens; Rache, Sache and Padme."_

 _My eyes land on Rabe's in confusion. " Padme' was not on board this morning. There is no evidence of her body on the ship, how can she be listed among the dead?"_

 _Sabe' eyes me and grasps my sleeve and replies, " Milady, it is too dangerous for us to allow you out of our sights now. It is best that your decoy name is considered among the dead."_

 _I frown upon hearing this and I snap, " This was not your decision to make. I demand to know why you added my decoy's name to the list of the dead."_

 _Sabe' squeezes my wrist as she whispers, " We are aware of her-your relationship with a certain Jedi."_

 _I throw her hand off my own as I retort, " And? You had no right to act in this way! My personal life is of my choosing!"_

 _Rabe' sighs and Sabe' who never snaps back at me, replies sharply, " No, Milady it is not of your choosing! You chose to be the idol of many- your personal life is exposed and if anyone were to find out about your affair, it would be a disater for both of you! You have to chose, between your people or him."_

 _I bite my lip now in a sour mood. Tears escape my eyelids as I demand, " So you chose for me."_

 _Sabe's golden eyes express her pity for me. She knew of the sacrifices I had to make for my people. I know she is right in the pit of my stomach. I care for Anakin deeply, but if I resign from my position, this means that my people will suffer- suffer with a ruler who may not be as generous and compassionate as I. Someone willing to use their personal taxation laws to gain assests as the newly elected King or Queen of Naboo. I know many souls such as these- who would jump upon hearing of my resignation._

 _I suck in the harsh air of my room as tears descend down my cheeks. I hastily wipe them away and firmly demand, " If it is in the best interest of my people that Padme' Naberrie is considered a casualty of terrorism, then so let it be. I need to see the families of the dead- to console them. Be quick and find me a dress to wear-something in black would do."_

 _Rabe' whirls on her feet and heads for my closet. Sabe- my handmaiden and best friend enters my space and embraces her arms around me. She whispers aganist my cheek, " Milady, I'm so sorry- I know how much you care for the young Jedi, but this is for the best. You shall see in time."_

 _I say nothing as she holds me tight aganist her._

* * *

 **Location: Hanger Bay, Theed, Naboo**

 **Day 21 Month 1 20 BBY**

 _ **( Anakin's POV)**_

 _The smoke has cleared from the debris of the ship which had blown an hour ago. Several patrol units are scattered around the area, scouting through the debris for bodies- no one had survived the attack. My fingers close the eyes of an unknown handmaiden whose body has been completely burnt- her face has third degree burns and she is unrecognizable._

 _My heart aches in my chest as my eyes land on nine other bodies scattered throughout the hanger bay. Ten people were brutally murdered- DNA tests had to be done to figure out the deads' identity. A list of names was provided to me a few moments ago- a list I did not want to peer at. Several of the Queen's Handmaiden's were sure to be listed on the victims list- and I worried for Padme's name to appear on the list. If her name appears on the list-I don't know what I will feel. I don't know what I shall do._

" _Anakin-I need your aid." Master Obi-wan's voice calls me back to the present._

 _I peer out of the corner of my eyes as he speaks to one of the Queen's Body guards. His eyes remain concerned about whatever topic they're speaking about. I stand from my kneeling position as Master Obi-wan finishes speaking to the guard. He comes forward and pulls me aside, and eyes the people surrounding us._

 _He whispers, " The Queen is safe, she was in her chambers this morning."_

 _I shrug and fake a sigh of refief knowing the Queen is safe. She is our charge and we must keep her safe as we investigate the attempts on her life._

 _Obi-wan continues, " There have been some developments as to who was aboard the ship-Anakin I'm afaird you are familiar with one of the victums."_

 _I close my eyes as I feel my heart ache. She can't be gone- I feared her name would be on the list. I bow my head and hold back the ache in my chest as I lie, " The handmaiden Padme'- I saw her name appear on the list."_

 _Obi-wan bows his head as I open my eyes. He pats my shoulder and suggests, " I know you befriended her when we arrived a few months ago. I'm sorry you've lost a friend Anakin."_

 _I nod numbly. She was more than my friend- she meant more to me than I could have ever hoped. I whisper, " Did they identity her body?"_

 _Obi-wan shook his head and replies, " Her body was burnt heavily- her face is unrecognizable."_

 _I swallow hard and peer back at the black bagged bodies that lie in a line. I didn't want to see her body. I don't need the reminder that she's gone- the woman I could have seen myself wake up to every morning for the rest of my life. I would have left the Jedi for her- I know that now._

 _To Be Continued._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Location: Alliance Base, Alderann**

 **Day 25 Month 1 14 BBY**

 **( Anakin's POV)**

Four days ago, I thought my plans could be altered. I dreamed of the day the alliance could take down the Emperor and his apprentice, Dooku. I could take my place among the Alliance and Vader could disappear into the galaxy. No one would hear or see his presence again.

Now we will soon be at war with the Empire. Soon, the Emperor will hear rumours of his daughter's escape from my ship and know someone had her killed. I know the Emperor has spies on this planet besides myself. And although the Emperor had entrusted his daughter to me, he will not care how powerful I am. He will see a treasonous snake amongst his allies. He will blame me for her death, though I am clearly not responsible for her murder.

My com. link bursts to life at the wee hours of the morning. I blink back the sleep and press the "on" button. " Skywalker," I mumble gruffly.

" Sir, this is Captain Reynolds from the lab, I have new evidence for your case for you to look at." The tone of Reynold's voice sounds excited. He does not handle very many murder cases such as a prominent figure.

I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and I murmur, " I will be there within the hour."

I shut off my com. link and enter my living room. The soft snores of someone in the room perk my interest. My eyes land on the short brown stubs of hair perking up from under a Navy issued blanket. I smirk as I reach for the blanket and yank it off the young cadet. She shudders from the sudden chill in the room. Her bare shoulders are noticeable through her sleeveless black tank top. She grips her arms in the chill and moans out, " It's not time to wake up yet."

I cannot help but chuckle as I mutter out, " It wasn't my fault you chose to take up after lights out and study last night."

Her beautiful chocolate eyes blink back the sleep in them. Her eyes land onto me and she complains, " Anakin, you better have a good reason for waking me."

I reach for her jacket on the edge of the sofa and throw it at her. It hits her stomach and I

report, " The lab found new evidence on Amidala's body. You want be useful in this investigation correct?"

She sits up with her jacket in her hands and her curiosity overcomes her sleep deprivation. She slips her jacket on and mutters, " This evidence better be convincing enough to lead us to the killer."

I smirk at her and reply, " I hope your assertions are correct."

 **Location: Lab, Alliance Base, Alderann**

 **Day 25 Month 1 14 BBY**

Padme' and I reach the lab within the hour. Captain Reynolds is perched on his gray stool peering through a microscope at some material intently. His blue gloved hands swirl the microscope's lens as he ignores out entrance into the lab.

" Captain?" I call out to the younger man.

His gray eyes peer up from behind his glasses and he smiles excitedly at us. He gestures for us to come closer and hands each of us a pair of blue gloves. I graciously take the pair for my own hands and put them on. The snap of the latex clenches to my skin and my eyes land upon the specimen on his experiment table.

A small streak of blood layered in a fingernail lay under his microscope.

" Sir, why did you strip the corpse of her fingernail?" Padme' declares beside me.

Captain Reynolds smirks and states " The killer left behind DNA from this own skin. It seems our victim fought her attacker off, and then died from the strangulation around her neck."

I peer down at his specimen and ask, " Do we have a lead on the killer?"

He smirks excitedly, " Of course sir, I wouldn't have called you down here if I didn't have the name of the killer."

" Who is he?" I question, quite irritated with the suspense he is trying to play with.

Reynold's eyes the fingernail and replies, " The killer is a she. She is a prominent figure here on Alderann."

Padme' frowns upon hearing this and mutters, " Who is she?"

Reynold's smiles wide and announces, " Amidala's killer is Breha Organa."

I turn to see Padme's mouth drop open and she gasps loudly. I pat her shoulder and Reynolds appears concerned. " Sir, do you know Breha?"

I ignore the good solider and mutter, " That is none of your concern, Cadet Nabberrie, I believe we have a killer to arrest."

She nods silently and I gesture towards the speeder out front.

As we round the first corner, away from Reynolds I stop walking and push her towards the corner. Her body is stiff and she seems shocked from hearing the killer's name.

I eye the camera out of the corner of my eye and I whisper, " Are you all right?"

Her brown eyes land on mine and she mumbles, " I don't believe him. Breha wouldn't have killed her."

I grab her shoulders and assure her, " Padme', she left DNA evidence on the body. We need to arrest her before she leaves the planet."

She shakes her head and murmurs, " Breha has no motive for killing her. She- they were friends, Anakin. Breha Organa is the kindest person, I've ever met."

" The perhaps, you shouldn't be present when I arrest her. If she knows your face-"

I begin and she hisses back, " NO! I'm going with you. If Breha killed her, I want to know why."

I nod and gesture towards the exit. " Let us take our leave then."

To Be Continued.


End file.
